Magical Gleeks
by Falloutboy99
Summary: Trouble arises for Santana, Sam, and Rachel as a magical book-quite literally-falls into their laps and unlocks powers they didn't know existed. Can they work together or will they fail?
1. Ancestry

_In Glee it's Mid-Season 2. Finn and Quinn are still together. Artie and Brittany are still together. Sam and Santana are broken up. _

"Ok. This week's assignment is…" Will Schuester walks up to the board and writes in big letters: T-R-I-O-S

"Trios? Mr. Schuester." Rachel said raising her hand but continuing to speak anyway. "While I agree it is beneficial to broaden our horizons, being that we're so close to Nationals I think it's in our best interest to be rehearsing." Rachel pointed out. "Why? So we can all listen to you rehearse whatever annoying Broadway song from some old time musical you've picked out as _your_ solo?" Quinn asked her, annoyed with the small brunette. "Whoa whoa whoa. Who says _she's_ getting the solo. I gotta set of killer pipes right here and I am not afraid to use them." Mercedes proclaimed.

"I agree with Rachel." Sam said to everyone's surprise. "I mean, we were pretty good last time, but this is New York. We gotta be prepared no matter who sings the solo right?" "Guys. We do need to prepare for Nationals, but we also need to take a time out everyone once in a while for a little competition." Schuester said pulling out an old black hat. The whole club groaned. "What?" He asks confused. "No offence Mr. Schue, but every time we do the picking from a hat thing someone ends up fighting." Tina put in while Mike, sitting next to her and holding her hand, just nodded. "Look, this will be a good opportunity to work with people you normally wouldn't. And trio requires three people to sing. So when I pick three names out of the hat they're automatically a group. And no switching." Schue reminded them.

"Wait. A trio is singing?" Brittany asked confused. "I thought it was when two girls and a guy-" "No! I mean no. That's not it Britt." Artie told her earning him and Brittany a mix of stares and eye rolls. With that the group selection began.

* * *

I can't believe I got stuck with you two." Santana complained for what felt like the hundredth time that day as they walked up to Rachel's room. "Trust me San, the feeling is mutual." Sam said annoyed with the Latina. The ''Trio" of Rachel, Santana and Sam had agreed to meet a Rachel's house. Sam wasn't too happy with the group he'd been given. He had nothing against Rachel, but he had barely said anything to her all year other then basic conversation. He knew nothing about her beside the fact that she was Finn's ex and that she wanted to be a singer. Santana was the one who really was bothering him. He knew from having dated her (well if you call meaningless sex and _sometimes_ holding hands dating then yeah, they dated) that she was going to spend the entire assignment complaining and calling him 'Trouty Mouth'.

"Let's just all try to get along for the sake of the assignment. Now I think we should choose something meaningful." Rachel said trying to be peace keeper. "Fine." Santana said crossing her arms. She didn't really care what they did. She knew Berry was amazing and that Sam was pretty good as well. And with her talent added in they had a good chance at winning no matter what they sang. But even she had her limit. "As long as we don't have to sing anything from le miserable I'm down."

"Actually Santana it's pronounced Les Misérables {Lay miz er ab}, though it does, in its English translation, mean the miserable ones. I understand if you don't share my musical tastes so if you have any suggestions I am willing listen." Rachel said. "How about something more like classic rock?" She suggested.

"Why? So you can show off to Finnocence? Listen Berry, He's with Ice Bitch Fabray now. He's not going to come running back to you so you might as well quit the desperate act." Santana snapped at her. "Hey! That's way outta line!" Sam yelled at her. Rachel looked about to cry and Sam didn't like it. She'd already taken enough shit from the club for one day.

"Don't tell me to shut up Trouty Mouth! You were the one who made an idiot out of himself singing Beiber for Quinn!" Santana yelled back at him. "Oh ok then. So why don't we do a song with dancing so you can show off for Brittany then! Maybe when she's all over Artie afterwards then you'll finally admit she's too good for you anyway!" Sam finally yelled. He quickly regretted it as Santana's face finally contorted into a look of pain and she stayed silent. "I'm sorry I didn't mean-" Sam's apology was cut short by Santana grabbing her bag and heading towards the door.

"Santana wait! Please don't go!" Rachel said getting up to follow her with Sam doing the same. "Look Man-hands! I didn't come here to talk fucked up relationships! Good luck singing without me!" Santana yelled. But before she could leave something dropped in the middle of the room, which was now filling up with smoke. "What's happening?" Rachel asked nervously. "Stay back!" Sam said standing protectively in front of the girls. "What the hell did you do Berry?" Santana yelled at her. "Nothing!" Rachel said clutching Sam's arm for safety.

As the smoke cleared the item that had fallen in the center of the room was revealed to be a book. The three teens could only stare until finally Santana took a step forward towards the book. She didn't get far before she was pulled back roughly. "What the hell are you doing?" Sam hissed loosening his grip on her arm. "I'm going to check out that book. I'm mean, what's the worst that's in it? Baby pictures of Berry?" Santana said annoyed. "As offended by that as I am, Sam's right. That book could be dangerous. We don't even know where it came from." Rachel said before realizing she was still hanging on to Sam's arm and letting go. "Listen. I'm Santana Lopez, the Queen of Lima Heights. I'm not scared of anything, especially not some stupid book." And with that she went over and picked up the book.

The ex-cheerleader sat down on the bed and placed the heavy book on her lap. Sam sat down next to her on one side and Rachel sat down on the other. Taking a deep breath Santana opened the book.

"That's it?" Santana said opening the book only to find blank pages. She flipped through the book and just found more blank pages. Sharing a confused look, Sam and Rachel both attempted to flip through the pages of the book for themselves. Not realizing what was happening, the trio to jump when the book flashed gold for a moment. Santana pushed the book to the floor as if it were a contagious disease. After a few moments Rachel finally gathered up the nerve to look down at the book. In bold letters words spread across the first page of the book.  
_**THE BIG BOOK OF MAGIC AND SPELLS: BEGINNERS ADDITION **_

"A book of spells? You've got to be kidding me! This is insane! This can't be happening!" Rachel said panicking again. Sam looked down at the book. "Normally I'd agree with you Rachel, this _is_ insane. But how else do you explain a book falling from the sky into our laps? It's not like there's a return to sender address. I think we're stuck with this book." Sam said defeated. "Hell no. We are not keeping this book." Santana told him. "Well we can't just dump it and unless there's some kind of GPS with this thing we have nowhere else to take it." Sam argued back. "We can't keep this thing. Something about just creeps me out." Rachel said. "What was it that creeped you out? Was it the book appearing out of nowhere, the writing on its own, or the book flashing pretty colors." Santana said rolling her eyes before continuing. "But seriously Berry's got a point; we gotta get rid of this book." "Alright, But we have to take back ourselves. A book like this can't just end up with anybody. There's just something about it…" Sam said with his eyes fixated on the book. "Ok, so we'll keep it until we figure out where it came from. Then we'll put it back where it belongs and pretend this never happened." Rachel said. "OK, it's a plan." Sam confirmed. "So who's going to hold the book?"

* * *

The next day at school was nerve-racking for Santana. They'd decided to take turns hiding the book and for today it was Sam's turn. While Santana knew the tall blond (or even Rachel if and when the time came) would do everything he could to hide their bizarre secret, it still worried her that at any time the book could be lost or taken from Sam's locker. They'd decided to text as much as possible to make sure the book was safe and Sam hadn't responded to her yet. Spotting Rachel by her locker she wondered if Sam had checked in with her yet. As she made her way over to the tiny brunette something icy and sticky hit her across the face stinging her eyes. She couldn't see anything but she could hear a few of the Hockey jocks laughing as they passed her. Being slushied really sucked.

So the next thing she know someone is pulling her by the hand. "Come on. If we don't get the slushie off of you now the corn syrup is going to start to get to sticky and it'll be impossible to get off." Rachel says as she leads her to what she can only assume is the bathroom. She still can't see so her only real clue to her location is the sound of running water. "Here." Rachel says using a cold towel to wipe the ice and corn syrup out of her eyes. "Thanks. No offence, but why are you helping me?" The Latina girl said taking the cold rag from Rachel. "I've been slushied plenty of times. No one deserves to have this happen to them." Rachel said producing a change of clothes she kept in her locker in case of a slushie emergency and handing them to the other girl. They stayed silent as Santana changed inside one of the stalls. When she finally emerged from the stall she broke the silence. "Sorry if I, ya know, ever slushied you." She said sounding almost out of character. "It's ok. Let's just forget it. I doubt you'll ever do it again after this." Rachel said. Santana laughed. "Trust me, after this I never want to even _see_ another slushie again. Rachel giggled with her this time. "Damn, I just bought this top too. If only I can just snap my fingers and bam, I'd just take out the dumbass who threw the slushie at me." Santana said snapping her fingers for dramatic effect.

Suddenly the brunette's expression changed into one of complete shock. "What are you looking at Berry?" Santana asked sounding like herself again. "You-your hand." Rachel said pointing. Turning to look in the mirror the taller girl looked in shock as she saw her hand. In it was a ball of fire. Santana immediately began to panic and the fire suddenly vanished. "But how-?" "When you snapped your fingers! It's something to do with that book. It has to be!" Rachel said as Santana's phone started to buzz and she scrambled for it in her bag knowing instinctively who it was. "It's Sam. We need to find him, get that book _now_ and figure out what's happening ". Rachel grabbed Santana's arm and pulled her out into the hallway, something she would have normally been hit for, but that would have to wait.

Meanwhile Sam was waiting anxiously by Rachel's locker. Neither Santana nor Rachel had answered his repeated messages and it was starting to get to him. It was pointless to wait here in the empty hallway. Class had already started and the girls were probably both sitting in Mr. Dinardo's English class listening as the old bird ranted about how hip hop and metal had ruined the culture of society. But something told him to stay where he was, though the heavy and broken looking ceiling tiles weren't helping (Seriously, someone should fix those.) He was about to give up and take his chances with walking in late to his history class when he heard someone call his name from down the hall. He looked up to see a panicked Rachel and Santana running towards him. "Watch Out!" Rachel called out to him. He didn't understand what she meant until a mass of ceiling tiles fell above him.

Not having time to move he put his hands up over his hand and waited for the blow. But it never came. He hesitated before opening his eyes slightly to see what had happened. Both the girls were standing in front of him looking above his head in shock. Looking up he saw exactly what they were staring at. Above him the ceiling tiles that should have collapsed on top of him were now floating in mid-air. Crying out in surprise Sam jumped out of the way just before the tiles smashed against the floor. "What the hell was that?" He exclaimed. "It's got to be something to do with the book-weird stuff's been happening to us too." Santana told him. "We need to leave before someone sees this. Let's go to the choir room. We can't risk being overheard." Rachel explained and the three rushed to the choir room.

As soon as they enter the room Rachel turned and locked the door behind them and the two girls quickly explained to Sam just what had gone on before they had come across him almost getting hit by the ceiling tiles. In response to this Sam pulled out the book from his backpack and laid it on top of the closed piano with Rachel and Santana on either side of him. "Ok, so maybe this is really a magic book. Maybe it'll tell us what's going on." Rachel said flipping it open to the first page. The trio jumped as the book began to write on its own:

_**PYROKINESIS**_

_**The Ability to control the kinetic energy of atoms to generate, control or absorb fire.**_

_**TELEKINESIS**_

_**The Ability to manipulate and control objects with the mind, often in ways not visible to the naked eye.**_

The three just stared for a moment before Santana finally gathered up the courage to say something. "So do we have like super powers now?" She questioned warily.

"Yes. You do."

The three teens spun around in surprise to see Coach Sylvester standing behind them. Her arms were crossed and her expression was unreadable. "I thought you locked the door." Sam whispered to Rachel. "I did." She whispered back. "I can still hear you." Sue said impatiently. The two teens quickly silenced themselves. "Now if we're all done playing games here we can get back to talking about how you three have suddenly become more freaky than usual." Sue continued with a smirk on her face. "We don't know what you're talking abou-" "Save it silicone chest. I already know about your little super powers." Sue said cutting Santana off. "When you opened the book you unlocked your powers and your magical abilities."

"It was you then. You sent us the book." Rachel accused. "Well don't you catch on fast? Yes, I sent the book. I figured it was about time someone told you about your powers." Sue said nonchalantly. "Wait-so you knew this whole time? I was on the Cheerios since freshmen year!" Santana exclaimed in surprise. "Well I needed to confirm it for myself, so when I heard the three of you complaining about your little glee project I sent you the book to find out. And as usual I was right." Sue said with satisfaction in her voice. "I don't understand. Didn't we get the powers from the book?" Sam asked confused. Sue sighed. "Ok kids, story time.

A long time ago there was a group of witches and wizards. They controlled unimaginable power, but the power became too much for a few of them. One of them, a man named Jerome, was the worst. He became so addicted to power that he tried to destroy the others so that he would be superior. Eventually he succeeded with killing one of the witches and the others had no choice but to destroy him for good. In the aftermath of having lost two of their own to such evil the remaining members decided to seal their powers away until such a time when witches in their bloodline came together and used their magic as one… which you did when you opened the book for the first time. Those witches were your ancestors and you are a part of their bloodline."

"So we're witches with magical powers passed down from our ancestors and no one ever told us?" Rachel said outraged. She had always believed she was a little psychic, even going as far as telling her so-called friends or her dads. But she had always been met with laughter, rolled eyes or "that's nice sweetheart, pass the salt please." But now to be told she wasn't actually crazy and she really might have powers? That really stung her. "Chances are your families don't even know it themselves. The powers were sealed away years ago, possibly before your parents were even born. Make no mistake, these powers are dangerous and just knowing about them can put you in danger." Sue explained.

"But why did you tell us about them then? If they're so dangerous they had to be locked up shouldn't they have stayed that way?" Santana asked trying to put some logic to an illogical situation. "Because there are some…strange things going on. Whether they're good or bad I'm not sure, but as the youngest in your line you could at any point be in danger. I'm not like Shuester ready to run around and fix everyone's problems, but I'll be damned if I'm going to let anyone else get hurt in the fall out of this mess." Sue said with conviction in her voice.

"But I don't have any powers." Rachel said not sure if she was disappointed or relieved. "You do have powers. You'll get them soon. You just haven't able to access them yet." Sue assured her. Her eyes lingered on Rachel for a moment before returning back to her speech. "As I was saying, you need to start training in magic. I already have a job for you to do." Sue told them making a file appear in her hand out of thin air.

"Jimmy Fitzpatrick; Freshmen." She pulled out a photo of a fair haired boy with freckled-covered cheeks.  
"Annie Rendell; Junior." The next photo was of a girl with long dark hair and makeup that vaguely reminded Rachel of the little china dolls she'd been given when she was young.  
"Olivia Marcheck; another freshman." This girl had a sharp bob haircut and thick hipster glasses.  
"And lastly Antonio Marcello; senior." The final picture was of a teen with piercing brown eyes and a five 'o clock shadow.

"What do all of these kids have in common?" Sue asked as if she were talking to first graders. "Um, they all go to McKinley?" Sam asked unsure. "Yes and no. They all used go to McKinley. They're dead." Sue said bluntly. This startled the three teens. "Dead?" Santana questioned. "How can they be dead? This is Lima freaking Ohio. We'd know if four kids were dead." "That's because they didn't die recently. They died twenty years ago. Four other kids died twenty years before them on the exact same day and the pattern repeats: Four students every twenty years on the same day in the same place: under the bleachers on the football field." Sue told them. "How did they die?" Sam asked. "That's what you're going to find out. No one's put it together before because the deaths were so far apart and there was no obvious cause, but twenty years is coming up fast. 3 days to be exact. If we don't figure this out soon we'll have another four kids dead and this cycle may never end." Sue explained to them. There was a long pause before Rachel broke the silence. "So where do we start?"

* * *

Even with new powers and apparent magical abilities Sue made it clear that the three teens would have to do research the old fashioned way-reading through old school records. The task was made particularly daunting due to a number of reasons. For starters, the much older records were written in long faded ink in chicken scratch hand writing making it difficult to read. To make matters worse Sam was struggling through reading the "ancient" documents. Dyslexia was definitely not his friend here-or ever for that matter. Giving up on the documents he sat down in front of Sue's computer and opened up an internet search engine.

"What are you doing? We have like a million more dinosaur files to search through. You _are not_ leaving all this work to me and Berry." Santana told him clearly annoyed. "Maybe I can find some old articles or something. Four kids dying in a small town would definitely make the news." Sam told her not taking his eyes off the monitor. 'One with pictures' He hoped. He decided to start by typing some information and clicked images. The vintage photograph showed a girl with long dark hair and thick makeup. There was, however a few slight differences in this photograph. In the other picture the girl had longer eyelashes and a darker tan. He wasn't sure but he didn't think girls all went to tanning booths in 1972 like they did now. Wait a minute. 1972? Searching a few more names Sam was stunned.

"Girls, I think I just found our link. Take a look at this picture." The two girls gathered around the computer. "It's one of the girls who died. What about it?" Santana asked. "This picture is dated in April of 1972." Sam explained. "The other photographs Coach Sylvester showed us were of the last kids who died." "Which would date _those_ pictures back to 1992. This is another girl who looks just like the one that died after her. So they must be targeting look-alikes." Rachel said catching on to Sam's theory. "The only question left is 'why kill them at all?'." Sam told them. "It doesn't matter. We have less than three days to find the next targets and stop them from dying. If we do that then maybe it'll break the cycle." Santana said getting down to business. "We need to start a search of the school right away and with hundreds of losers running around that's not going to be easy."

Rachel stood up determinedly. "So let's get started"

* * *

Santana felt weird. Sitting here staring at freshmen made her feel just…creepy. And beyond that she hated freshmen. They were all so fucking tiny yet carried huge backpacks that made it look like they were running away from home. They always get lost. And worst of all they never knew when to shut up. "Where is this classroom?" "Let's be friends!" "Please don't hurt me!" Ugh, so annoying. She should have made Trouty Mouth do this. He was off picking through the shared junior/senior classes to see if he could spot the other two teens that were scheduled to meet their maker in less than 2 days.

She shivered. It was terrifying knowing that if they screwed up four people would actually _die_. Hell, they didn't even know what they were up against. Berry was trying to figure that out now, but what if she didn't? What if... hold on a minute.

The Latina whipped out the photographs from her bag and flipped through them. Finding the one she was looking for she studied it carefully before looking back up. A small boy with fair hair and freckles stood bent over a water fountain. "Hey you! Hey!" She called out. Running down the hall as quickly as she could in her heels, she made her way over to the boy. She may not have liked freshmen, but she wasn't going to let anyone else die.

* * *

Rachel let out a frustrated sigh as she slammed closed yet another book. Sitting alone in Coach Sylvester's office she felt miserable and inadequate. Being as unpopular as she was there was no way she'd be able to convince anyone she wasn't crazy and was trying to save their lives. She didn't have any powers and was tiny so she couldn't fight. And on top of that she couldn't even figure out who or what was causing the deaths-let alone how to fight it. Burying her face in her folded arms she let out a muffled cry of irritation.

"Not so easy is it Strawberry Shortcake?" Sue asked with a smirk as she walked into her office. "I'm completely useless." Rachel said picking her head up from her arms. "Oh come on, it can't be that bad. So what if four annoying brats bite the dust? You're still here." Sue said in a cheerful tone. "You don't get it. I'm not like you. I can't just let people die and move on." Rachel cried. "Then don't. Do you quit like this when something goes on with your mediocre karaoke club? No! So don't quit now kid. If you're in this for the long run you need to be ready to put in the work." Sue told her.

"What's going on in here?" Said a voice from the doorway. Mr. Shuester stood there with a befuddled look on his face. Rachel quickly covered the books she was reading from. "Well William, I was just helping your gleek princess here with a little school project." Sue said in a cheerful voice that she knew would get under Will's skin. Taking a quick look at both Sue and Rachel, Will finally decided on what to do. "Sue can see you in the hallway please? Now?" he asked in a way that left no room for negotiation. "Sure Buddy." Sue replied just as cheerfully as before.

As they left the room Rachel thought about what Sue had said. She was right. Rachel Berry was not a quitter. After regaining her determination, Rachel once again began riffling through the books and papers laid out in front of her before stumbling upon something interesting. She had mostly skimmed through the printed articles but had overlooked an interesting bit in one of them. The text was dated the day after the first bodies were found in 1912.

_The four unexplained deaths occur just after the disappearance of fellow student of John Waldon. Waldon, age 14, was reported missing after he failed to return home several hours after dark. Rumours have circulated that the boy's disappearance is related to the other deaths, but the authorities have ruled this unlikely. _

The article continued with details of the investigation, but Rachel had already found what she needed. Taking a page out of Sam's book she rushed over to the computer and found whatever she could on the other boy. She knew he had to be connected. In a small town like Lima, a disappearance right before three suspicious deaths was no coincidence. Finally finding something that connected the two events Rachel pulled out her phone and quickly dialed Sam's number.

"You're not going to believe this, but I think I just found our link."

* * *

"What are you up to?" Will asked seriously. Sue put on an innocent face before responding to him. "I don't know what you're talking about William. If anything I'd say you're getting paranoid." "I know you're up to something and I'm going to put a stop to it." Will told her confidently. "Well good luck with that." Sue said turning and walking away. "And good luck getting the dandruff out of your ridiculous lesbian hair!" She called back.

* * *

"So you're telling me he killed them because they bullied him?" Sam asked Rachel as they walked down towards the classroom where Santana was waiting with three of intended targets. They had yet to find the last boy, but there was no time to waste. "That's exactly what I'm saying. His mother and father both told newspapers he was picked on by them. It was just that he was of a lower class so no one ever did anything about it. What if he was tired of it and just couldn't take it anymore? It's like the kid who brings a gun to school to shoot down bullies. Push someone far enough and there's no telling what they'll do." Rachel told him. "But that would mean he's dead. I mean he must be after all these years. So maybe he's like a spirit or something." Sam suggested. "That's exactly what I thought. So I checked the book and it says that to get rid of a spirit we either need to burn the remains or talk him into crossing over to the other side." Rachel explained. "And since we don't know where the remains are-" "We need to convince him to cross over." Sam confirmed as they reached the classroom.

Sam turned and entered the room to find Santana sitting on top of a desk with three others sitting around at desks looking confused. At the sound of the door opening Santana had looked up from filing her nails. Hopping off of her perch Santana was quick to push Rachel and Sam back into the hallway and shut the door behind them leaving the students in the room. "What are you doing? We need to warn them. It's a spirit that's been killing people all of these years and if they aren't careful they could walk right into its trap. " Rachel told her anxiously. "I know, but you remember what Coach Sylvester told us. 'Do not expose your powers.' Usually I'd just ignore that, but we've all seen what happens in the movies. I'm not going to be someone's science project." Santana explained. "Besides, I already know what the trap is." The Latina girl pulled a folded up piece of paper from her pocket. What was scrawled on the paper was alarming to say the least.

**WHO AM I?  
12 AM.  
UNDER THE BLEECHERS.  
NO POLICE.  
COME ALONE.**

"Now that's creepy. Where'd you get this?" Sam asked. "I got this from one of the freshmen, but apparently all three of them got this note in their locker. They've been getting threatening notes for weeks, but none of them ever did anything about it because they thought it was all some shitty prank. I had to lie and said I did it so they wouldn't go out there and they weren't exactly thrilled, not that they'll actually do anything about it. At least now we know why they all ended up dying in the same spot." Santana explained.

"Ok, it's looking more and more like we'll have to face the spirit head on. Time is up tomorrow night and we still need to find the last boy and keep him away. But even if we do find him how are we going to draw out the spirit? It won't be interested in us." Rachel said worried. The three teens were silent for a moment until Sam spoke up. "We'll think of something…I hope."

* * *

It was just a few minutes before twelve when Thomas Zurello arrived at the bleachers. He was fully prepared to take on the asshole had been leaving the threatening letters in his locker. Ok, so they weren't saying they'd kill him or anything, but he really didn't need anyone else knowing about his pot stash. Hearing voices he looked up to see three figures rushing towards him wearing hoodies. Tom stood his ground and put on his poker face. He was taken aback when he saw three glee club members approach him. One of them, who he recognized as Santana "Queen of Lima" Lopez wasted no time getting to the punch. "Leave." She said firmly. Tom just blinked taken aback by her boldness. "What?" He asked thinking he'd misheard her. "You can't be here. Go. Now." She demanded giving him a dark glare. "But you wrote the note telling _me_ to show up here. " Tom protested. "Look, you just need to trust us and go." Said the guy next to her, Sam Evans, who he recalled was on the football team. "You're in serious danger!" Added the smaller girl, Rachel Berry the freak queen. "What are you talking about?" Tom asked in disbelief. But it was already too late.

The old church bell had been a mainstay in Lima for decades. The church itself stood on the far end of the town just blocks away from the local high school. Needless to say the bell's obnoxious ringing could be heard loud and clear on the school's football field as the clock struck twelve.

"Shit." Sam cursed under his breath. They'd run out of time. A sharp wind picked up and the air became ice cold. A dark laugh echoed across the field. But there was no one there. Then suddenly Tom let out a horrified scream. But he wasn't looking at the three teens. He was looking behind them. Turning around slowly they saw what he was so frightened by. A near transparent figure stood there. He had shockingly dark hair and eerily blue eyes. But standing out by far was the blood covering his head where his skull appeared to be cracked open.

The trio jumped back in fear. He looked angry. Behind them Tom decided it was a good time to leave. He turned and made a run for it. Unfortunately he wasn't getting away that easily. As he ran the earth began to shake. He stumbled and fell as the ground in front of him cracked open leaving a huge gap deep enough to fall through.

"Stop!" Rachel yelled. She started walking off to the side taking attention away from the others. "Why are you doing this? He hasn't done anything to you. None of them have." Rachel tried to reason with him. She slowly kept circling around until the spirit was facing the opposite direction of the others. "Of course they did! Look at me! I'm dead! All because some assholes thought it would be funny to pull a dumb prank." The spirit yelled angrily.

"_Come on Johnny boy. Scared?" One of the boys teased as he and the others backed John onto the edge of the fire escape. John replied shaking. The worn down building had often been a place that everyone's parents had warned them away from, so naturally it was the perfect place to play. But for young John Waldon this wasn't a game. "What's the matter John? Don't you like us?" one of the girls said feigning a hurt expression. "Maybe he's too good to talk to us." The second girl said pushing him a little. "Yeah!" Chimed in the second boy, who then shoved him. This shove made John hit the metal bar separating him from the ground."Stop!" John pleaded with them. But the others just laughed. There was another shove after that. Then another. And even more until the metal bar suddenly broke and John fell to the ground to his death. _

"And then they burned my body! Like I was garbage and not a person! My family spent every second searching for me and everyone else all just pretended I never existed! It wasn't fair!" He yelled now fully engrossed in telling Rachel his story.

Meanwhile Santana and Sam decided to take advantage of Rachel's distraction. "So much for burning the bones. And we still need to get him out of here." Sam whispered cocking his head toward the shaking Tom, who had still not gotten up from the ground. "Get this moron out of here fast and find something that can get rid of this thing. I'll back up Berry." Santana whispered back. Sam nodded before quietly moving back to retrieve Tom. The stocky teen didn't argue as he was pulled onto his feet by the tall blond. Luckily the bleachers were close to edge of the school parking lot. The two boys quickly ran towards the parking lot with Tom headed for his car and Sam headed into to the school.

"I spent years being tortured by them! And did anyone do anything? No! So now I have to take care of them myself." The spirit boy said continuing his rant. "But that was decades ago! I'm so sorry for what happened to you, but all of those kids are dead now! What is taking it out on other people going to get you?" Rachel asked trying to reason with the spirit. "You don't get it! My family had to suffer, so now theirs will too. And I won't stop until all of their descendents are gone for good." The spirit growled.

"Not gonna happen ghost boy." Santana said interrupting his tirade. "Take a look around. It's just us now. No descendents to be seen anywhere. You lose." The Latina said crossing her arms and smirking. The spirit looked around and angrily realized she was right. But interrupting may not have been the smartest idea. "You tricked me!" the spirit yelled. "Santana!" Rachel yelled as the taller girl was thrown backwards. She landed a few feet away leaving Rachel to fend for herself.

Meanwhile Sam had just broken the door of Sue's office. He was definitely going to be in trouble with the intimidating cheerleading coach, but this was an emergency. Haphazardly searching the office he was relieved to finally find the book. Taking a deep breath he boldly decided to try something that could completely backfire in his face. Not daring to look he kept his eyes shut as he opened the book. When he opened his eyes he was relieved. It was just what he needed. A spell. It was risky since none of them had actually used spells before, but they had run out of options. Picking up the book he ran out t get back to the girls. There was no time to lose.

Back outside Rachel was uncharacteristically unsure what to do. Sam wasn't there and Santana was tossed aside like a rag doll. The brunette's eyes widened as she saw the spirit form what appeared to be a ball of energy in its hand. It only took a split second for it to send the blast towards her. Throwing her hands up to defend herself Rachel was shocked and relieved when what seemed to be seemed to be a shadowy veil appeared in front of her protecting her from the blast. It was like a standoff. The spirit kept control of the blast while Rachel kept him at bay. But she couldn't hold on forever. "Santana! Help!" She yelled. She was relieved as the Latina appeared next to her.

"Fireball!" Santana shouted. Nothing happened. "Light! Inferno! Flame on!" Santana kept yelling out different things, but nothing was working. She needed firepower now! "Snap you fingers!" Rachel yelled to the taller girl remembering how she'd triggered her power in the first place. Santana froze for a minute in a panic before processing what Rachel had said. Snapping her fingers she was just as amazed and horrified as she had been just days earlier. A neat ball of fire was in the palm of her hand. Wasting no more time she threw the ball fire at their aggressor.

While it couldn't be injured by the fire, the spirit was startled and stopped its attack on Rachel. Sam was running out onto the field just as Rachel collapsed to her knees from exhaustion. "Rachel. You ok?" Sam said out of breath as he dropped down next to her. "I'm fine. I just can't believe I finally get my power and I end up using too much of it." She said equally out of breath. They watched as Santana threw more fire towards the spirit keeping it distracted. "I hope you still have a bit left in you 'cause I found a spell to get rid of this thing and I can't do it myself." Sam said placing down the book and showing her what he'd found. "A spell?" Rachel questioned. "Well more like a chant." Sam admitted. The two of them shared a nervous laugh.

"Hello? Could ya'll maybe speed things up a bit?" Santana said running back towards them. Her distraction was no longer effective. "Come on. We need to do this chant. Hurry." Rachel told her. The three teens look as the book before carefully reciting the spell.

_**Spiritus Recéde  
Spiritus Recéde  
Spiritus Recéde  
Spiritus Recéde  
Spiritus Recéde**_

The spirit cried in agony as began to slowly vaporize. The three teens continued to chant out of fear that the spell would somehow stop working. The screams continued to echo across the field until they finally drifted off into the darkness taking the spirit with it.

"Yes! Nos fecit! Nos fecit!" Santana cheered as she jumped up from beside the other two. Rachel squealed in excitement and not thinking hugged Sam tightly which he returned without question. Realizing what they were doing the two quickly separated and Rachel blushed. She was about to apologize when the trio registered the faint sound of sirens.

"Crap. We need to go before the cops show up. We'll have to take the side road. It'll take longer, but we should be able to avoid the cop cars." Santana explained. With their victory being cut short the threesome ran for their cars laughing and wondering what the cops would think when saw the damaged field.

* * *

"Can you believe this? They're saying it was an earthquake." Sam laughed while holding up a newspaper for Rachel to see. It had been two days since they'd vanquished the spirit and the small town was abuzz with rumors as to what could have the damage to the town's football field. "Well the ground did shake. Besides what else were they going to print? 'Evil spirit almost kills students; super powered teens stop them?' I don't think so." Rachel said as the two walked down the school hallway. They stopped at an open classroom to see Santana and the boy Tom, whom they'd saved.

"Look Lopez. I don't know what happened-I don't wanna know." Tom said throwing his hands up in defense. Santana just laughed. "Trust me, you won't." Santana said smirking. "What do you-?" He was silence by her hand lightly touching his cheek. "_**oblivisci nobis**_" She whispered. She stepped away as a dazed look came over Tom before he shook his head and looked up at three of his fellow students standing in the doorway. "What's going on? Who are you?" Tom asked confused. "Lay off the weed moron." Santana told him with a smirk and with that the trio left the classroom.

"So it worked then? He doesn't remember us?" Rachel inquired as they walked down the hall. "_Si_. Am I awesome or what?" Santana said proud of herself. "What was up with touching him though? I thought you said he was disgustingly pathetic?" Sam asked the former cheerleader. Santana just shrugged. "Coach Sylvester said spells are more powerful if you make skin contact." She told him. "Come on, we're late for glee." she said picking up the pace a little. "_You're_ excited for glee? Rachel, I think we may have just entered the twilight zone." Sam joked causing Rachel to giggle. Santana just rolled her eyes. "I just wanna win me some breadstixs." She explained laughing as they approached the choir room.

"You're late." Mr. Schuester told them as they walked in. "As I was saying, it's time for our competition to begin. Who would like to go first?" "Actually we would Mr. Schuester." Rachel volunteered. "Well alright then." Their teacher said stepping aside for them. They set up three stools to sit on and Sam picked up a guitar. He started strumming a tune as the three sat down and started to sing.

Sam _Santana_ **Rachel**

I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see  
Painted faces fill the places I can't reach  
**You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody**  
_  
Someone like you and all you know and how you speak  
Countless lovers under cover of the street_  
**You know that I could use somebody  
You know that I could use somebody  
Someone like you**

Off in the night while you live it up I'm off to sleep  
Waging wars to shake the poet and the beat  
_I hope it's gonna make you notice  
I hope it's gonna make you notice_  
**  
Someone like me, someone like me  
Someone like me, somebody**

_I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now, I'm ready now  
I'm ready now_

**Someone like you, **somebody**  
**_Someone like you_, **somebody****  
**Someone like you, _somebody_

**I've been roaming around, I was looking down at all I see.**

Sam, Rachel, and Santana all smiled proudly as the others cheered and applauded them. But it didn't really matter to them if they won. What they had achieved was much bigger. And if anything was certain, it was that there was definitely more to come. And they were ready for it.

* * *

So that was chapter 1! Be sure to review and tell me what you liked and didn't like. :D


	2. Strength and Control

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, because if I did I wouldn't be here writing this story would I? I got a few reviews from people saying they thought Rachel should have gotten better powers. Well this is for you guys. And just a reminder this is set during season 2 so Klaine is still at Dalton Academy. Enjoy :D

"What do want Lopez? I'm busy here." Coach Sylvester snapped as the Latina walked into her office with Rachel in tow. On Sue's desk were an empty bottle of hair gel and another bottle of what looked like hair dye. "You're going to put me and Berry on the Cheerios." Santana said with her normal air of confidence. "Wait what?" Rachel asked shocked. Coach on the other hand just raised an eyebrow at her. "And why is that Lopez?" She asked annoyed at being told what to do. "Because you need at least two more Cheerios to compete at the Akron cheerleading event which could put the Cheerios back on track to win Nationals next year." Santana told her. "And why should I let you two join my squad?" Coach asked still unmoved. "Because I'm one of the best Cheerios you've ever had and Berry has won every dance competition she's been in since she was 5. Not to mention that we both fought and got rid of a spirit before it killed any more students. Plus Mr. Shue is already going crazy thinking about how you're stealing his precious Glee Club members." Santana told her. She knew this was an offer Coach couldn't refuse. "Well I would be more then capable of being a Cheerio, but-" "You're in. Pick up your Uniforms this afternoon. You start tomorrow morning." Coach ordered cutting off Rachel. "Now get out of my office."

Santana pulled Rachel out of the office and broke out into a huge smile. "This'll be great! I'll get my HBIC status back and you'll no longer be a loser. Plus we'll be on the team together so we have an excuse to be seen together besides Glee." Santana said taking excitedly. Rachel didn't seem to share her enthusiasm. "You really think I can be a good Cheerio?" Rachel questioned, her normally optimistic façade gone. Santana just stared at her dumbfounded. "Rachel Berry, nervous? I never thought I'd see the day."

"Be serious. All I've ever been at this school is 'Rachel the freak' 'Rachel the loser' 'Man hands' 'Treasure Trail'. How am I suddenly supposed to be a cheerleader?" Rachel asked crossing her arms across her chest. "If there's anything I've learned it's that your whole existence doesn't revolve around being a cheerleader. Maybe people will like you now or maybe not, but who cares. Cheerleading is still cool and it looks great on collage applications." Santana explained trying to convince her newfound friend. "Fine. I'll join." Rachel said giving in. Santana uncharacteristically hugged Rachel before the two went off to Glee club.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"You're on the Cheerios now?" Finn asked outraged. "Yes Finn, for the fourth time Berry and I have joined the Cheerios." Santana told him annoyed by his repeated questioning. Rachel had decided that rather then make a big deal out of her new cheerleader status she'd just be casual about it. Apparently the rest of the club was not on the same wavelength. "How can you re-join the Cheerios? Coach Sylvester tried to fire Brittany out of a cannon!" Quinn yelled at the Latina. "I like the Cheerios. The only bad part about it was dealing with you and your inability to choose your mood for the day!" Santana fired back. "Hey, don't yell at her! And don't drag Rachel down with you." Finn snapped at her.

"Drag me down with her?" Rachel asked appalled. "Where exactly is she dragging me down to Finn? In case you hadn't noticed I don't exactly have anywhere to be dragged down from. Everyone hates me. Including people in this club. Even you never stood up for me. Sure I didn't exactly volunteer, but I was in no way forced to join and I see no reason why you need to make a big deal out of this." Rachel told him in a fury. "Well I don't care whether or not they're on the cheerios. It doesn't matter anyway." Sam said rising to the defense of the two cheerleaders.

"Have you not been here long enough to see what Coach Sylvester does to us? She does whatever she can to take us down-including use people. Why else would she let _Rachel_ on the cheerios?" Mercedes argued back. "Why wouldn't she let me on the cheerios? She let you and Kurt, Quinn, and Brittany on the Cheerios." Rachel asked irritated by the suggestion. "Because you're Rachel Berry. You're annoying, loudmouthed, stuck up, bratty and dress like a child. Why would anyone want you anywhere? Your own mother didn't even want you." Quinn snapped back at her.

A deep silence fell as everyone stood in shock at what Quinn had said. Rachel immediately felt the tears stinging in her eyes. Not knowing what else to do she turned and ran. It was not a Rachel Berry diva storm out. It was a regular teenage girl running away out of hurt and confusion. Sam immediately ran after her. He was surprised as Tina and Mercedes also jumped up to follow her. Rachel, however, was quick for a small girl and was smart enough to find a place to hide. She knew Sue's office would be empty so she ran there. It was the only place she thought no one would come looking for her to make sure she was ok.

She laughed bitterly to herself as she shut the door behind her. Who was she kidding? They were only trying to find her so they could get her back to glee club. Santana had been right about what she said during sectionals. They all just pretended to like her. She slid to the floor with her back against the door and started to cry. She was so consumed in her sadness that she barely noticed the faint glow that came from the desk inside of the darkened room. She tilted her head in curiosity and stood up to see what the source of the unexpected light was. Opening the drawer that contained the glow she was surprised.

It was a book. I was not like the book she and the others had been given before. Instead of it being brown with gold writing, this book was black with silver symbols that she didn't recognize. She felt entranced by the book-almost hypnotized. She reached her hand down to touch the book, but she had barely touched it when it opened on its own and wrote in beautiful silvery script. It was like the written spell was calling to her-meant just for her. Settling back onto the floor she pulled the book into her lap. As she wiped the tears from her eyes she knew exactly what she had to do.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sam had looked everywhere for Rachel- the auditorium, the library, the gym. He even went out to the parking lot to make sure her car was still there (which it was to his relief). He headed back towards the choir room hoping maybe one of the others had found her and brought her back. Even Quinn had felt horrible about what she'd said to her. Not that that had mattered. The last he'd heard via text from Artie was that Puck and Mike were holding Santana back from attacking her and that apparently razor blades were involved. Though, if he knew Puck well enough, the Jewish boy would probably have just let the Latina cut Quinn to pieces if they hadn't had a child together. He didn't really know what had happened with Rachel's mom, but apparently it was a big deal. He'd never seen someone so crushed before. It hadn't just made him feel sad for her. He'd felt…something else. He couldn't really place it. He wanted to make her stop crying and hurting and…

And there she was. She was walking out of Coach Sylvester's office wearing a Cheerios uniform. She didn't look distraught. She looked angry. If anyone had a right to be angry now it was her, but something else was off. It was like something dark was surrounding her. He was both terrified and drawn in by her at the same time. He quickly shook his head, pulled himself together, and apprehensively approached her. "Rachel? Are you ok?" He asked cautiously. "Fine." She responded coldly causing a shiver to run through Sam's body. Rachel turned and walked down the empty hallway not even sparing him a glance.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

"You didn't see her. Something was really wrong with her." Sam told Santana as the newly reinstated cheerleader went to look for Rachel. "Of course there's something wrong with her. Bitch Fabray crossed the line. I've never seen Berry get that upset before." She said as they continued down the hall. "You don't get it. She's not Rachel anymore. It's like she's someone else." Sam explained. "You're overreacting. Look, there she is now. She still looks the same to me-hell she looks even better without that hideous orange cat sweater she had on before. "Santana told him pointing out Rachel by her locker. The brunette looked perfectly normal as she removed books from her locker. That was until she was approached by Finn.

"Rachel, can I talk to you?" The tall teen asked. Rachel stayed silent and didn't remove her attention from her locker. "I'm sorry about what Quinn said. It was really bad. She didn't mean it. And Mercedes didn't mean what she said either. Well I mean, she meant it, but ya know, not like that." Finn rambled. Rachel just slammed the locker shut. The noise was so loud even Finn jumped. "Then what exactly did she mean Finn? I think I got the message loud and clear. If you all didn't want me around all you had to do was say so. You don't need me and I don't need you. You and your slutty girlfriend can lead glee club. I mean you all love her so much." Rachel snapped turning and storming away. Unfortunately Finn was the persistent type.

"Rachel, wait! We do want you around. You have to believe that." Finn said practically begging. "Believe that they care about me or believe you? Because I believe neither. You are a hypocritical, inconsiderate asshole. At least everyone else is honest, But you? You have to play the victim and make sure that everyone loves you. I can't believe I ever wasted time on you." Rachel spat out turning again to leave. Finn grabbed her arm in an attempt to stop her but something startling happened. Rachel turned and pushed him sending him flying into the lockers.

Looking down, Rachel was surprised to see a faint black glow emitting from her hands. She took a deep breath and felt the power rush over her. It felt amazing. If she could do that then what else could she do?

"Rachel, stop!" The small girl looked up to see Sam and Santana running towards her from down the hall. She looked back at a dazed looking Finn. He clearly didn't realize what had just happened. She walked past him and headed towards the exit. Before she walked out of the building she looked back and saw Sam and Santana helping Finn. Just then Sam looked up and locked eyes with her. The expression in his eyes and etched across his face was…worried? Why would he be worried? Couldn't he see that she wasn't useless anymore? That she fine perfectly fine? She shut her eyes as a voice suddenly interrupted her thoughts.  
_** Do not be an imbecile. He does not care for you. He is just like the others. He is using you.  
**_She squeezed her eyes shut as the voice hissed in her mind. She didn't recognize it, but she knew it was right. Sam was just another boy who would be friendly when he needed something and drop her for Quinn when he was finished with her-just like Finn, and even Noah, had done before. He was just worried about the stupid glee club. She wouldn't let him win. Opening her eyes she glared at him before turning on her heals and leaving.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Sam still couldn't believe it. He knew something was wrong, but not like this. She had used magic to attack Finn using a power they didn't even know she had. Rachel didn't hurt people, especially not physically. He'd been glad to catch her eye, if only for a moment before she left. For a split second she looked like Rachel. Then she'd shut her eyes looking as if she was in pain before reopening them. When she'd looked back he was horrified. Her beautiful brown eyes were now coal black with a silvery glint. Seeing her turn from a normal girl to a monster in an instant had not only terrified him, but also convinced him that this had to be magic related.

"Evans?" an irritated voice asked snapping him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Santana looking annoyed. "Did you find anything yet?" She asked. The two of them were looking through the various magic books Sue had in her office. It turned at there were more than just the book they had been given to start their training. He sighed. "No. I don't understand. Rachel is…Rachel. What could turn her into something like that?" He asked still in disbelief. "I don't know, but we better find out what it is before she shows up at school tomorrow. Frankenteen's freaking huge and if she could just toss him aside like that we need to be prepared." Santana said looking through another book. "And what if we can't find anything? What then?" Sam asked almost helplessly. "We'll stop her, one way or another." The Latina told him not looking up. "Wait…you don't mean that…?" By the way she avoided his gaze the blond knew that was exactly what she meant.

"I'm not using my powers against Rachel! She's our friend! We could hurt her!" He yelled. "Don't you think I know that? She's my friend too, but if she hurts someone it's on us for not stopping her! Not to mention the fact that she could expose us!" Santana yelled back. Sam just squeezed his eyes shut in defeat. She was right. They swore to use their powers to protect people. And if they couldn't protect people from themselves then they'd failed. "The only one going to expose us is you two if you don't shut up. Be lucky no one was in the hallway or you would've had a bigger mess to clean up. What the hell happened with Berry?" Sue demanded from her place at the doorway of her office. "There's something wrong with her. We think it may be magic related, but we've come up with nada." Santana told her reaching down to pick up another book.

"Don't touch that!" Sue yelled. Santana immediately backed away from the book with her hands up in front of her. "That book isn't to be touched by any of you. It's basically pure evil." The cheerleading coach told them taking the book out of Santana's reach. "Then why do you keep it in your office?" Sam asked. Sure Sue was mean, but not evil…right? "I keep it so that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands." She told her students. "What's so evil about it? It's just a book." Santana said unimpressed. Sam just stared at her. Didn't she realize by now that when magic was involved books weren't just books? "This _book_ had a mind of its own. It prays on the weak-offering them power, wealth or anything one could desire. Then it consumes the person and convinces them to do terrible things until it had total control. So I'll say it again-YOU DO NOT TOUCH THIS BOOK." Sue concluded putting the book into one of her desk drawers and locking it.

"Oh crap." Sam said as a realization hit him. "What?" Santana asked him. "I saw Rachel leaving your office when I want looking for her. After she ran out of glee." He told them. "Why did she run out of glee?" Sue asked clearly surprised. Rachel's storm outs were famous around McKinley, but the way Sam had said it told her there was something more to it. "Quinn said something about Rachel's mom." Santana told her suddenly looking sad. Sue apparently understood because she immediately became concerned. "You need to be careful. If she did use the book she'll be coming back for it soon. The closer to the book she is the more power it has over her." She told them. "But why can't we just destroy it then? San's got some serious fire power that can take care of it no problem." Sam suggested. "Every time the book has been destroyed it's come back stronger and in the hand of someone vulnerable. And if the book does have control of Berry then destroying it could kill her with it." Sue explained. Santana and Sam both looked at her with alarm.

"So how do we save her then?" Sam asked in distress. "Your only chance is to try and snap her out of it. Remind her that she's good and show her the book is using her." Sue instructed them. "So how do we find her? Think she went home?" Santana asked. "Probably, but you won't need to go looking for her. She'll come to us. The book is still here and fighting her on her turf is a bad idea." Sue told her. "So we just wait?" Sam asked. "We wait." Santana confirmed.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Rachel felt weak. As she laid down in her bed and shut her eyes she just felt sick. The guilt began to run through her. How could she do that to Finn? She was mad at him sure, but she didn't mean to physically _hurt_ him. And the look in Sam's eyes…oh god. The image was burned into her memory. He looked distressed. But was his concern for her or because of her?

_**Get the Book. We need the book. We need to be strong. We need to finish them.**_ Rachel's eyes snapped open. We? Who was we? This wasn't right. She just wanted to be stronger…strong enough to deal with the constant blows sent by the people closest to her. _**W**_**e ARE stronger. More powerful. The others are standing in the way. **They had always been jealous of her voice…but of her powers too? _**Of course they are. They have always been jealous. If we get the book we can teach them a lesson and show them just how powerful was really are. **_Teach them a lesson? No, she just wanted to show them she wasn't a pushover, not hurt anyone. _**Think about how good it felt taking down that idiot Finn. He would not DARE get in our way now. **__It did feel good._ Rachel admitted to herself. _**So let us get our book. **_The voice hissed to her. Yes, they needed the book. She'd show them. She'd show all of them that Rachel Berry was not to be crossed. And she'd be more powerful than any of them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Santana waited anxiously outside of school the next day. She'd come early to wait for Rachel and she wished Ken doll would just show up already. If she was being honest with herself she really didn't want to deal with Berry alone. Sure she could take down the tiny brunette if she wanted to. The Latina was not only physically taller, but she also had her own powers. The problem was that for once in her life she didn't want to solve something with a fight. Her and Berry were friends now. The other girl was one of the few people who didn't judge her, but still managed to fight back when she needed to. Hell, they'd killed an evil spirit together. If that didn't bond people then what did? Another reason she was dreading this was that this was partly her fault. Sure this was mostly because of Quinn and her big mouth, but if she hadn't convinced Rachel to join the cheerios with her in the first place none of this would've happened.

"Hey!" she heard someone yelled. She looked up to see Sam jogging towards her. "Sorry I'm late. Dad wasn't feeling well so I had to drop off Stevie and Stacy on my way over." Sam told her referring to his much younger twin siblings. "Well you didn't miss much. Berry still hasn't shown up yet-if she shows up at all." Santana told him crossing her arms in front of her. "She will. She needs the book." Sam confirmed to her. The two stood in silence until Sam decided to ask the question he'd had burning on the tip of his tongue. "What happened with Rachel and her mom?"

Santana looked down for a moment before beginning that story. "You probably know by now that Berry's got two dads, but she wasn't like, adopted. Her dads used a surrogate and she never knew her birth mom. You already know what happened with Jesse St. Jackass-he used her and then jumped ship back to Vocal Adrenaline. Rachel's mom's the one who sent him. She was the coach of Vocal Adrenaline. And aside from that she told Rachel she wanted to meet her and be family then decided Rachel wasn't the little baby she wanted so she basically told her they couldn't be family after all. Then she turned around and adopted a baby. Quinn and Puck's baby. And that's about all I know."

Sam just stood there taken aback. Her mom just decided not to have anything to do with her anymore? His mom would have a heart attack if he'd forgotten to check in, even if it was one day and she knew he was staying at a friend's house. Even that wouldn't have been that bad. People gave up children for adoption and use surrogates all the time. But to show up and wave a relationship in her daughters face only yank it away was just cruel and selfish. He was snapped out of his thoughts by Santana playfully shoving him. "We're getting her back Trouty. I mean it." Santana said confidently. Sam let a small smile to come to his lips. "I know." He said empowered by his friend's assurance. The two allowed themselves a brief moment of happiness and if anything, not being alone made this just a bit more bearable.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

_**Do you not see them laughing? They are laughing at how useless you are. But we can outsmart them. We will get rid of them first and then get our book. **__Yes_ Rachel agreed from her hiding place. She needed them out of her way. She couldn't get the book with them standing in the way. _**We will start with the boy. **__Sam? __**He is a distraction. You need to focus on what is ours. **_Glaring at her two classmates from her hiding place Rachel silently agreed. She'd let them wait around a while then she'd pounce and make her move. They'd never know what hit them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

As the bell signaled the end of her last class Santana quickly picked up her books and was the first one to leave the room. She hadn't seen Rachel all day and it was starting to make her anxious. Was it possible they had been wrong about the book? "Santana!" a voice yelled from down the hall. Damn it. Brittany was the last person she wanted to talk to. As if she didn't have enough problems. Fan-freaking-tastic.

"Hey San." Brittany said catching up to the Hispanic girl. "Brittany." Santana said coldly. If the blond girl had noticed her icy attitude she didn't show it. "Have you seen Rachel?" Brittany asked innocently. Santana felt her suddenly become tense. Sure Brittany had never done anything to Rachel, but the brunette wasn't exactly in a friendly state of mind. And if Brittany got in her way the naive girl could get seriously hurt. "Nope. Haven't seen her." Santana said turning back towards the other girl. "Well, Mercedes told Kurt what happened and he said we should sing a song for Rachel to say how sorry we are that we were mean. I'm even gonna get Quinn and Finn to sing. Wanna help?" She asked sounding happy. Santana just bit her lip. She had to give props to Kurt. A song would really mean a lot to someone as music obsessed as Rachel-if she wasn't under the influence of an evil book. "Sure Britt, I'll help. I'll find Rachel, but you can't talk to her cause the song is a surprise ok?" She told her childlike friend. Brittany lit up with excitement. "Wanna come help me pick a song? I want it to be like, super special." She said with excitement. Santana had to take a minute to think about this. She really wanted to go be with Brittany, but she knew it would just hurt too much. The words kept reverberating in her head.

"_I'm in love Artie too. I don't wanna hurt him."_

"I can't Brittany. I just…I have to go find Rachel. Why don't you find Mike and see if he has any ideas?" Yeah, Mike, that would work. She could trust him to take care of Britt. And Tina seemed pretty patient. "Ok." The tall girl responded. She almost sounded sad. "See you later?" She asked hopefully. "Yeah, I'll see you later." Santana confirmed before hastily turning and walking away. She didn't need to look back to see the gloomy look on the other girl's face. That was two people she'd let down this week. She only hoped she could make it with one of them.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Meanwhile, on the other side of the school, Sam was at his locker when he spotted something in the corner of his eye. Turning around he realized he wasn't seeing thing. Rachel was watching him from the doorway of the auditorium. Knowing he'd spotted her, she silently moved away from the door and into the auditorium. He quickly ran to follow her. It was dark and empty inside of the auditorium seeing as it was a Friday afternoon. Sam cautiously walked down the aisles, searching between the rows of seats. He'd just seen her. Where was she?

"Hello Sam." The blond looked up to see Rachel sitting on the edge of the stage. She didn't even look like herself. She wore a short black skirt and a black and grey corset top with matching black boots. Her bangs were swept to the side of her head fully exposing her now darkly lined coal black eyes. "Rachel? What happened to you?" Sam asked shocked at her new appearance. The dark brunette just laughed cruelly. "Don't you like my new look?" She asked him. "This isn't you. This is the book." He told her. The smile she held quickly dropped from her lips. "Please snap out of it. Where's the old Rachel? What would she think of this?" Sam asked her. "The old Rachel is gone. She was weak and useless. Tell me the truth. Would you have cared this much if I were the old Rachel and I hadn't shown Finn who was in charge." She snapped at him dropping off of the stage.

Sam couldn't believe what he was hearing. "I am here for the old Rachel. Because she's still in there. And I know she'd never purposely try to hurt anyone. Not even Finn. You have to stop this." He pleaded with her. The expression on her face began to change. She seemed confused and distressed. Sam took this opportunity to walk closer. "Please Rach." He begged. He put his hands on her upper arms and felt her body shaking. She didn't fight him, but she turned her head away from him. He'd almost gotten her back. He could feel it.

_**Do not listen to him! He lies! He is trying to make us feeble again! KILL HIM! **_

Rachel tried to pull away as the voice started screaming at her. She clutched her head in agony. She didn't want to hurt Sam. He was trying to help her. She didn't want to listen anymore. She just wanted to go away. But it, whatever it was, had too much control. Sam tried to hold on to her unsure of what was happening to her. When she finally stopped screaming and looked up. The whites of her eyes were now black and her irises were a charcoal gray. Without warning she raised her hands and blasted him, sending him flying backward. He felt the pain spread through his back as he hit the seats. He looked back up at her and knew that whatever progress he had just made in saving Rachel had gone out the window.

In Rachel's hand was a ball of shadow energy. Sam's eyes widened. He was in major trouble now. He scrambled to his feet and ran, ducking behind a row of seats just as she threw the shadow ball. It missed him by inches. Hearing the violent clicking of her heals headed towards him he jumped up and ran for a new spot to hide. The darkness of the room made a good cover. As soon as he thought he was hidden well enough he ripped out his cell phone and called Santana. He was lucky and she picked up quickly. "Where the hell are you?" She yelled at him. "Auditorium. I need help NOW." He whispered back. He was about to tell her more when another shadow ball nearly hit him. Getting up and scrambling for cover once more he prayed Santana would hurry up. He knew he could bring Rachel back again, but he needed backup. As they continued to play their deadly game of hide and seek Sam was beginning to run out of places to hide. He only had one option until Santana got to them.

"I didn't come to fight you Rachel, but I will if I have to." He said trying to sound confident as he stood up from his hiding spot to face her. Rachel however, saw right through him. "Go ahead then. Shoot me." Rachel said spreading her arms out to her sides. "Come on. You've got a clear shot." She taunted. He just stood there not having expected her to call his bluff. Getting impatient she raised her arm for another attack and that was when he made his move. With a movement of his arm her send her flying back.

Santana picked that time to finally arrive. She ran towards them with a fireball in her hand using it as a guiding light. Rachel quickly got up ready to charge. "Whoa, Berry what happened to you?" The Latina asked surprised by the brunette's new look. Rachel threw another shadow ball hitting Sam square in the chest and sending him to the ground. Santana immediately responded. Without warning she sent the ball of fire hurtling towards Rachel hitting the small girl in the arm. The burning sensation ran through her jolting her inner self awake. What was happening? What was she doing?

But the power of the book was quick to regain dominance. _**KILL HER! KILL THE LITTLE HARLOT! MAKE HER SUFFER! **_ Rachel regained her composure as if nothing had ever happened. She summoned the veil of shadows she had once used to defend herself and sent it in a wave hitting Santana's entire body. The Hispanic girl cried out in pain before collapsing to her knees. Coldly walking past Santana, Rachel stood over Sam ready to deliver a fatal blow. "Rachel, please don't do this. You're still in there. I know you are. Please." Sam pleaded. His green eyes searched for familiar brown ones. And unexpectedly he found them. It was fleeting, but he saw it. Rachel backed away and gripped the sides of her head. She wouldn't kill anyone. She wouldn't let it happen. "NO! NO!" Rachel yelled.

_**YOU ARE WEAK! YOU CAN NOT FIGHT ME! I AM STRONGER! YOU WILL NOT WIN! **_Rachel began Screaming. It just hurt so badly. But she kept fighting the war inside her mind. Sam was able to get up and wrap his arms around her small frame just as she was about to collapse. "Come on Rach! Fight it!" He yelled, his voice piercing through all of the noise. Santana got to her feet and collapsed to her knees next to them. "You can do this Berry. Don't let the stupid book win!" She commanded tightly gripping one of the smaller girl's hands. She was strong. She could fight it.

With one less scream Rachel felt the darkness leave her completely putting her back in control. Exhausted, she slumped against an injured Sam and rested her head against his chest. "You did it Rach. You beat it." Sam said letting out a relieved laugh. "Way to go Berry." Santana said softy squeezing her hand and smiling. Rachel smiled back before closing her eyes and letting everything fade to black.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Monday morning had come way too quickly for Sam's liking. His back still hurt like hell and hiding it wasn't easy. Still, as he walked down the school halls he had a feeling it would be a good day. "Hi." said a soft voice behind him. Rachel was there looking at him sheepishly. He hadn't talked to her since she was still under the power of the book last Friday. She'd passed out in his arms quickly after her mind had been freed of the control. They'd quickly taken her home to take care of her. Thankfully Rachel's parents hadn't been home so Santana had easily been able to stay overnight with her without having to answer for why the small girl was unconscious or for her own injuries. Sam couldn't stay over as easily as his parents wouldn't have approved of him staying at a girl's house (they really needed to trust him more). He'd have gone to see her Sunday morning, but he'd had something special to help out with.

"Hey." He responded to her timidly. He wasn't really quite sure what to say to her. Thankfully she decided to speak first. "I'm sorry." She blurted out. "So so sorry and I know I hurt you and Finn and Santana and I acted like a terror and caused so much trouble and-" "Rachel! Just stop ok? You don't need to apologize. It wasn't your fault." Sam told her. Rachel looked down sadly, unconvinced by his words. "Is your back ok? Santana told me I hurt you really bad." She said quietly. "My back is fine." He lied. "Is your arm ok?" He asked referring to the burn she received from Santana. "It's fine." She told him. She rolled up her sweater sleeve to reveal the burn had completely vanished. "Santana found a healing spell." Rachel explained.

Sam was surprised when he suddenly felt her hand on his bare back. "_Sana._" She whispered. Immediately he felt the pain in his back being lifted. She quickly removed her hand from his back. "Better?" she asked him. He grinned. "Much better." He confirmed. For the first time in several days he saw her smile. "Thank you." She said looking up at the tall blond. "Don't thank me. This is partly my fault." He said sadly. "Me too." Santana said as she approached them. Rachel looked confused until Santana elaborated. "None of us should have let Quinn said what she did. She took it too far and maybe if we'd been easier on you before, she wouldn't have thought to say it. But I think we know how to make it up to you. Come on." She said leading the way. As they entered the choir room she was surprised to see the rest of the club there (except for Mr. Schuester who'd had some kind of incident involving blue hair).

"What's going on?" Rachel asked looking around the room. "We…_I _need to apologize. What I said wasn't right. You and I have _never_ liked each other and maybe we never will, but…what I said was out of line and…I'm sorry." Quinn said softly. "Me too. When I said what I did about Coach Sylvester letting you on the Cheerios I wasn't trying to hurt your feelings." Mercedes added in. "And I'm sorry too. I never stood up for you like I should have. I kinda deserved having you shove me into the lockers. It's funny; I didn't even know you where that strong." Finn laughed lightly. "We're all sorry. This club is our family and you don't treat family like we treated you." Puck said looking ashamed. "We have a surprise for you." Brittany said excitedly. Sam and Puck both picked up guitars before sitting down with the others. Both of the boys started playing and Rachel finally realized what they were doing.

Finn: Oh I had a lot to say, was thinking on my time away  
I missed you and things weren't the same  
Mercedes: 'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die

Puck: I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I can't take it back.  
Finn: I know how you kiss, I know all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

Quinn: This time I think, I'm to blame  
It's harder to get through the days  
You get older and blame turns to shame  
Tina: 'Cause everything inside it never comes out right  
And when I see you cry, it makes me want to die

Artie: I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I can't take it back  
Santana: I know how you kiss, I know all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

Sam: Every single day, I think about how we came all this way  
The sleepless nights and the tears you cried  
It's never too late to make it right  
Oh yeah

Mercedes: Sorry  
I'm sorry I'm bad, I'm sorry I'm blue  
I'm sorry about all things I said to you  
And I know, I can't take it back  
Finn: I know how you kiss, I know all your sounds  
And baby, the way you make my world go round  
Quinn: And I just wanted to say, I'm sorry

By the end of the song Rachel had tears in her eyes. This time however, the tears were out of sheer happiness. She was thrilled. She was now sure that she was not only strong, but had a family standing right behind her

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Outside of the Choir room Sue looked proud. One of her magic students had overcome the force of an evil book and all three of her students were getting along and happy. She'd never admit it but she'd grown a soft spot for them relatively quickly. Perhaps it was because they stood out from the others. Walking into her office she double checked to make sure the book was securely locked away in the drawer before sitting at her computer. She had pictures to send out. She couldn't wait to email everyone pictures of Will's blue hair.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

Well that was chapter 2! Be sure to review and tell me what you liked and didn't like. In future chapters I do plan on developing Santana and Sam's powers as well as someone unexpected. Any guesses? Also, I was planning on incorporating the actual episodes into some chapters. Should I run with or skip 'Night of Neglect'? It wouldn't be the next chapter. Probably like 3 or 4 chapters after this one. Thanks for Reading! :D


	3. Killer Love

_Disclaimer: Hello Everyone! As always I don't own Glee, it's respective characters, or any song I use or have used in this story. In case anyone was wondering the song in the last chapter was 'Sorry' by Buckcherry. For anyone who was wondering, Rachel still has her powers from the last chapter. So here's chapter 3!_ ************************************************************************************

"I can't find anything." Santana complained scrolling through her IPod. After all of the drama in the previous days Mr. Schuester had decided to take a page out of Ms. Holiday's book and let them choose what they wanted. He felt that that the group needed a week to cool off and he wasn't wrong. While the apology from Quinn was nice, things between her and Rachel were as strained as ever and while Rachel had been quick to try and let things go, Sam and Santana were not exactly trusting of the blond. Currently it was just Santana, Rachel and Sam in the choir room choosing their songs for the assignment.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you'll find something-as long as it's not 'Trouty Mouth'." Sam said referring to the original song Santana had written about the southern boy and his lips. "Maybe we could even do another trio. It worked well the last time." He suggested as he played with the strings of his guitar. "Sorry. I'm doing a solo. Can't let Berry have them all." Santana joked. If she was being honest with herself, a trio did sound like fun. But she really wanted to sing a song to Brittany. When they sang their feelings the last time it seemed to work better then actually talking. And after their last talk she really didn't feel like that was the best way to go.

"Well then I'll stay out of you way. Would you be interested in a duet Sam?" Rachel asked turning to him. "Sure, sounds good." Sam said giving her a smile. She smiled back happy to have someone who wanted to work with her. However, before they could get to work they were interrupted as Sue appeared at the door.

"Lopez, in my office. Now." Sue ordered before walking into the office herself. Rachel raised an eyebrow. "What did you do?" She asked her friend. "Nothing." Santana protested. Still, not wanting to get on her magic teacher's bad side, the Hispanic girl diligently followed. "Close the door and sit down." Sue said as her student entered the room. The Latina girl did as she was told. "Whatever it was I didn't do it." She said automatically. Sue just rolled her eyes. "Relax Lopez. You're not in trouble. Even if you were the one who tied the wheelchair kid to the fire alarm. This is magic related." The cheerleading coach explained. "Then why did you just call me in here?" Santana asked confused. They had spent hours in training working on teamwork, so why was she here alone?

Sue kept her usual emotionless look as she pulled out a file from under a mass of papers on her desk. "These aren't pretty so I won't show you the pictures, but do you know about the recent rash of murder suicides?" A chill ran up Santana's spine. She had heard about them alright. They were all over the news lately. A guy would show up and kill a girl they were dating without any real reason only to turn around and kill themselves. They didn't have anything in common besides being the fact that they were all teenagers, so most of the "experts" on TV had attributed it to drugs. She knew that was total crap, but she had no idea just how right her instincts were. "So these were all magic related? How? " Santana asked shocked. "That's what you're going to investigate. I did some of my own digging and found that all of the men who'd killed their woman had this in their pockets." Sue said producing a bag of what looked like small rocks. "This type of rocks is something you'd only find in the Greek mountains. Definitely not something you find here in Lima." She said.

Santana studied the rocks and thought for a moment. This was unquestionably a very strange case. Magic or not it was still worth a look. But something was still bothering her. "Why didn't you just tell all of us while we were together in the other room?" Santana asked her. Sue just sighed. "The way things look right now I think it's better to keep the other two out of it for now. Just trust me Lopez. You'll understand later. For safety reasons I just want you to find out information. No killing the thing yourself just yet, especially until we know what it is. Clear?" Coach told her. Santana just nodded as the bell rang signaling the end of her free period.

Walking out into the hallway Santana was immediately ambushed by her fellow magic students. "So what happened?" Sam asked her. The Hispanic girl hesitated before answering. "Nothing. I asked her if she would spend more time working on my powers with me and she agreed." She lied smoothly. "Then why didn't she just say so? It was only us in the room." Rachel said puzzled. "Because her office was safer. Too many people walk in and out of the choir room for us to really have any privacy. She's just trying to keep us from getting exposed." Santana explained once again being dishonest. She mentally patted herself on the back as Sam's expression changed from confused to understanding. Rachel, however, wasn't as convinced and, as they walked off to class, made a mental note to question the taller girl later.

Josh Wei walked to his car shivering from the unusually cold air. Climbing in to the vehicle he immediately started the car to gain warmth. As the car started up, a sad yet entrancing song began to play. He was lost in the music for a moment before shaking his head and pulling himself back into reality. As he moved his hand to turn off the radio he noticed it wasn't even turned on. Yet the music continued to play. Thinking he was imagining things he reached up to adjust his mirror only to feel an icy hand encase his own.

Josh jumped up in his seat and screamed out in surprise when he saw who the hand belonged to. He rushed to get out of the car door, but in his panic he could not get the door open. The hand griped his face and turned him to face the figure the hand was attached to. Josh felt like his eyes were about to pop out of his skull. This thing couldn't be human. The figure swiftly pressed its lips against his causing Josh to go into further shock. But when it pulled away something had happened to Josh. A glazed look came over his face and his thoughts were drowned out by the music once more. Turning back towards the wheel he started the car as if nothing had happened. After all, he had an important date to get to.

As Santana drove her car to school the next day she was distracted by flashing lights and news vans outside of a nearby house. She couldn't help but wonder why they were there, as the house looked fairly ordinary minus the crime scene tape. Parking the car as close to the house as she could, she walked over to stand by the crowd that had gathered outside of the home. She was planning on asking someone what had happened, but as turned to ask the man standing next to her she heard a nearby reporter in the middle of giving his report.

"...of the teens, 18 year old Joshua Wei, is suspecting of having killed his 17 year old date, who was identified this morning by family as Abigail Yun, by shooting her multiple times in the head and chest before turning the gun on himself and dying instantly. The bodies were discovered last night by neighbors after they heard shots fired. Witness who saw Wei before the crime said that he seemed to be acting strangely …"

She tuned out the reporter as she looked back at the heart wrenching scene. She had to know if this fit the pattern. She'd have to cut her morning classes, but she knew Coach would over for her. Getting into her car she drove around the block and parked at the house behind the crime scene. She was suddenly very glad that her father had gotten her a car in black instead of the bright she'd initially wanted as it was more conspicuous. Careful that no one was watching she snuck into the backyard of the house before quietly climbing the fence and landing in the opposite yard. Creeping quietly to the house she was able to spot an open basement window. Thankful for her good luck the teen quickly and stealthily lowered herself into the house through the window. The basement wasn't exactly where she wanted be, but it was a start.

The basement was dark save for the minuscule amount of light flooding in from the small window she'd entered through. As she crept over to the old wooden stairs she decided not to risk using her power to light the way. There was a very real chance of getting caught and if she was spotted she have to not only explain why she was in the house, but why her hand were glowing. She was definitely not strong enough with spells to make an entire group of cops forget they had seen her as she had done before. As she carefully climbed the steps she flinched every time she heard a creek. She was very on edge. Breaking and entering was some serious shit-even for her.

Reaching the top of the stairs she gently opened the door and peered inside. She let out a silent sigh of relief as she saw that the room she was entering was empty. It was a large kitchen with an island in the center of the room. She silently made her way through the kitchen, turned a corner and went down the long hallway. The hall was long on its own, but with her nerves getting the better of her it just seemed endless.

Hearing voices emerging from behind her she quickly ducked into the nearest room. Looking back into the hallway saw two officers walking past her to the neighboring room and stepping underneath the yellow crime scene tape. Crap. She needed to be in there. Just then an idea popped into her head. If she could make some kind of distraction she could lure them away from the room. Looking down at her hands and idea struck her. If she could create fire in her hands, then maybe she could conjure fire to another place. It was definitely possible considering _Rachel's _powers had developed fairly quickly. Looking out at the side of the hallway she came from she spotted a window with large and ugly pink curtains. Focusing on them she took a deep breath and put all of her concentration on lighting them up.

At first she didn't think it was working. Pouring more attention into her mission she didn't even stop to blink. Almost out of nowhere she saw the best thing she could possibly hope to see. She saw smoke. Following this smoke was a brilliant flame that engulfed the curtains. The two uniformed officers suddenly smelled the smoldering curtains and looked up to see the flames licking the hideous drapes. As they ran up the lengthy hallway to put out the fire, Santana took this opportunity to run to the now empty bedroom.

Going inside she quietly shut the door behind her, locked it and immediately began to search the room knowing she was short on time. There were clothes and shoes tossed on to the bed as if the girl who lived here couldn't figure out what to wear. She was supposed to be on a date after all. A pang went through Santana's chest. This was a perfectly normal person and she was killed simply because of some guy. Now the Latina _really_ needed to know if this was magic related.

Spotting a desk she walked over to it only to hear and feel something crack under her feet. Lifting her foot she picked up small pieces of rock. It looked exactly like the rocks Coach Sylvester had shown her earlier. Happy to have found something useful she scooped up the rocks. Her joy soon faded as she heard footsteps headed towards her. Seeing no other way out and knowing the lock on the door wouldn't stall the cops for long, she rush over to the window and unlocked it before opening it and jumping out. She was seriously relieved that the room was on the first floor or she would have really been hurt. She quickly re-climbed the fence and ran for her car not bothering to look back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXX

Rachel worriedly hung up her cell phone as Santana once again failed to respond to her calls. She'd been trying to call her friend all morning to see if she was ok. Santana had told her she would be here today to perform in Glee, but had yet to show up. She even missed Cheerios practice. This was just adding to the taller girl's bizarre behavior after her private talk with Coach Sylvester. She briefly wondered if she was being left out because of what had happened with her being controlled by the book, but upon reflection found no reason for Sam to shut out.

"Hey." Sam said walking up to her as if he knew she was thinking about him. "Hi Sam." She said quietly. "She'll be here soon. I'm sure of it." The tall boy said slinging his arm around her shoulders and walking with her down the hall. "I'm worried about her. She's been acting erratically the past two days. What do you suppose is going on with her?" Rachel asked looking up at him. Sam just sighed. "I don't know." He confessed. "We'll go ask her as soon as she gets here. And if we can't track her down we'll talk to Coach." Sam added in an assuring voice. Rachel nodded. "You're right. I'm just overreacting." She said before coming to a stop. "Well, this is my class. Meet me after?" She asked hopefully. "Yeah, I'll meet you by your locker." He confirmed flashing a smile at her. She smiled back and he watched as she turned and entered her English Lit class.

"You know it's kind of rude to be staring at a chick. Not that I blame you man…Berry's got some nice legs." Puck said snapping Sam out of his thoughts. The blond hadn't even noticed the Jewish boy walk up to him. "I wasn't staring." Sam protested. "Hey man like I said I don't blame you. Just be nice to her. After all the shit she's been going through she needs a nice guy." Puck said. "Yeah well I'm not sure I'm that guy. I'm not Finn." Sam told him. Puck just laughed. "Well if it means anything, ever since the two of you started hanging out she's been a lot happier. Way happier than she ever was with Finn." And with that Puck turned and walked away leaving a slightly more optimistic Sam behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Santana swiftly made her way into Coach Sylvester's office. Rather than waste time she didn't have searching through books or going to class she decided that running what she knew by Coach would be a bit more helpful. After all, she had to know more about this kind of thing then she did right? As she entered the office she found her mentor sitting in her chair expectantly.

"So, how goes the investigating Nancy Drew de la español?" Sue asked cheerfully. "You tell me." Santana said pouring the bit of rocks she'd retrieved. "I'll assume this was what you were doing today when you skipped out on your classes and on practice this morning. Where did you get this?" Sue asked now getting serious. "At the house of the last girl to get killed. I saw the crime scene on my way to school." Santana explained. "Breaking and entering and stealing police evidence…gotta hand it to you Lopez, only you could be the one to commit two felonies while trying to find evidence." Sue said sounding almost impressed. "It's not just that. They weren't really a couple. It's was like, their first date or something. And the reporter said people who saw him thought he was 'acting strangely'…whatever they meant by that." Santana relayed back. Sue suddenly looked very serious again. "Then it's exactly what I thought…we're dealing with a Siren." Sue declared.

Santana was puzzled by this. "A siren? One of those freaky chicks who gets off on killing sailors? Don't they live in the ocean?" The Latina asked. "Actually the Romans were the ones to link Sirens to the ocean. The Greeks wrote of them living on land. Nothing I've ever heard of suggests it couldn't be both." Sue told her. "Which would explain the rocks… but why would she kill the woman too? Why not just the men like always?" Santana inquired. "Sirens thrive off of love – or rather the fact that they can make someone love them. Dying for someone you love is considered the ultimate sacrifice. At least it was until recent centuries. As Sirens and man have evolved the Sirens have realized that a real sacrifice for their love would be for the man to kill another that the man loves. Hence the murder suicides." Sue explained.

"Wait a minute…in recent centuries? So this has happened before? Damn." Santana said in disbelief. "It's happened more often than you'd think kid. Don't expect her to be done anytime soon. By the looks of it she's only getting started." Sue warned her. "So how do I kill her?" Her student asked getting right to the point. "I've heard of very few ways to kill a siren. One way is if someone could somehow resist the pull of the siren's call. The other is just to behead the damn thing." Sue said pulling out a large, curved dagger and handing it to her student. Taking it in her hands the Hispanic girl swung the weapon to test it out. "Not bad." Sue remarked as the girl moved the weapon with ease. "Now get back to class. You've already missed the first three periods." Sue ordered. Nodding Santana complied and headed to sneak into her math class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

As the day passed Santana had kept her eyes and ears open. She hadn't seen anything out of the ordinary yet, but she was confident that the siren had to be a woman connected to the school. All of the victims so far had been McKinley High students. Besides that all of the killers had be men while the females had be completely unaware of what was happening. Other then the few facts she already had she didn't know where to even start looking. Realizing she was late Santana snapped herself out of her thoughts and ran to Glee.

As she walked in everyone stared at her. Standing at the center of the room were Sam and Rachel, making it obvious they were about to perform. "Nice to see you decided to come today Santana." Mr. Schuester remarked as she took her seat. Apparently he'd noticed she wasn't in class this morning too. "So, take it away guys." Their teacher said cueing in Sam and Rachel to begin.

Rachel Sam Both

I found God on the corner of 1st and Amistad  
Where the West, was all but won  
All alone, smoking his last cigarette  
I said, "Where you been?" He said, "Ask anything"

Where were you?  
When everything was falling apart?  
All my days, were spent by the telephone  
That never rang and all I needed was a call  
That never came  
To the corner of 1st and Amistad

Lost and insecure, _you found me, you found me_  
Lying on the floor, _surrounded, surrounded_  
Why'd you have to wait? _Where were you? Where were you?_  
Just a little late, _you found me,_ you found me

But in the end,  
Everyone ends up alone  
Losing her,  
The only one who's ever known  
Who I am, who I'm not and who I wanna be  
No way to know  
How long she will be next to me

Lost and insecure, **you found me, you found me  
**Lying on the floor **surrounded, surrounded  
**Why'd you have to wait? **Where were you? Where were you?**  
Just a little late, **you found me**, you found me!

The early morning,  
The city breaks  
And I've been calling  
For years and years and years and years  
And you never left me no messages  
You never sent me no letters  
You got some kind of nerve  
_Taking all I want!_

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
_Lying on the floor, where were you? Where were you?

Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me  
Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded  
Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?  
Just a little late, you found me, you found me!

Why'd you have to wait to find me, **to find me?**

As they finished their duet Rachel and Sam shared an intimate smile and Santana finally realized what was going on. Between dealing with magical problems and relationship problems she had completely missed what was in front of her. Her two friends had fallen for each other…which put them in just as much danger as all of the other love struck couples at McKinley. She felt so stupid because it was so obvious even Finn had picked up on it. She could see him looking a bit annoyed from the other side of the room and Quinn looking pissed off that Finn was so irritated. It suddenly occurred to her that they were a sort of in love couple. And so were Mike and Tina, Brittany and Artie, even Puck and Grimace (Lauren). She never quite realized how many couples were sitting around her.

As Mr. Shue called for another volunteer she decided to pass, opting to let Mercedes go ahead with her solo. She needed to plan. She swore right then that she'd stop this Siren before it did anymore damage- even if it killed her in the process.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

"So did you kiss him yet?!" "Kurt!" Rachel wined as her friend interrogated her. She, Kurt and his boyfriend Blaine had decided that they were in dire need for a coffee date, especially with what Kurt had dubbed her "romantic situation". So here they were sitting at the Lima Bean Coffeehouse as Kurt piled on the questions.

"I guess that's a no." Blaine said with a laugh. "Yes-I mean no- I mean yes that's a no-" "Slow down diva." Kurt said also laughing now. Rachel blushed profusely. "Stop it! You said you were going to help me!" she said crossing her arms in front of her. "You just need to tell him that's all. It worked out for me and Kurt." Blaine told her. "Ii worked when _you _did it. When I told you I wanted to be more then friends you thought I meant best friends not a couple. Which is why the guy has to be the one to make the first move." Kurt concluded." Blaine just rolled his eyes. "That's very chauvinist of you." He joked. "I just want to know if he likes me." Rachel explained. "Well if you want to be sure we need to get you a new outfit. You can't wear your Cheerios uniform all the time. This calls for serious shopping." Kurt announced as he rose from his seat. "You think shopping is the answer to everything." Rachel said getting up to follow him. "When isn't it?" Kurt asked. "Sorry, but I have a huge research paper to do. You guys go ahead without me." Blaine told them. "Ok, I'll see you later sweetie." Kurt leaned down and gave his boyfriend a quick peak on the lips before leaving with Rachel.

Deciding to use the bathroom before leaving, Blaine got up and entered the empty restroom. As least, it looked empty. His blood ran cold as he heard a soft yet hypnotic tune playing. Noticing movement, he glanced at the mirror from the corner of his eye and jumped as he saw someone standing there staring at him. He turned around, but before he could say anything he felt cold lips press against his own, right where Kurt's had been just minutes ago. As the icy feeling spread through his body Blaine knew his was no longer the one in control.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, as Santana stepped into the coffeehouse, her brain was running in a million directions. She'd had absolutely no luck finding any more clues and all the research she'd done told her that she couldn't find the siren unless she fell under its spell herself, which was unlikely since it only seemed to be targeting men. On top of this she needed to avoid Sam and Rachel at all costs. She had barely managed to outrun Sam when he chase after her when she left the choir room, and just now out on the street she had to duck behind a parked car to avoid being seen by Rachel and Kurt.

Accepting her coffee from the barista, Santana turned away from the counter only to have someone bump into her nearly causing her to spill her coffee. "Hey! Watch it." She warned dangerously. The boy looked up and exposed his bright grey eyes at her before quickly moving past her and out the door. _That was weird_. She thought to herself. But it was nothing compared to what came next. Walking determinedly from the men's room was Kurt's boyfriend Blaine. She'd met him at Rachel's party and knew that his dark demeanor and glassy eyes were not normal for him. She watched as he paid no mind to anyone else and stalked out the door.

As he left a horrible thought struck her. She ran out to follow him. She'd been looking at this all wrong-working under the idea that the siren was a woman when it had really been a man all along. That explained why all of the men had been killing woman instead of just themselves. Not only that, but he was headed directly to Kurt-who was with Rachel at this very moment!

As she saw his slam his car door shut she quickly ran around to the other side and sat in the passenger seat his car. "Snap out of it hair gel! I think Hummel's annoying too, but you can't kill him!" Santana tried to reason with him. "I do whatever pleases my master." Blaine said in a monotone voice as he started the car, his eyes dead set in front of him. "Master? Seriously? I didn't think you classy douche prep school kids were into that kind of kinky shit. Or has all of that hair gel just seeped into your brain? If you think I can't get to Hummel first and warn him then it's clearly the hair gel." Santana snapped out him. "Fine then. I guess you're riding with me." The prep student replied unemotionally as he locked the car doors. He quickly pulled out and accelerated at a speed that made it impossible for the Latina to jump out. _"Me and my big mouth."_ She muttered as they sped towards wherever it was Blaine was taking them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam was driving towards Santana's house to confront her when he was surprised by a text message.

**Santana 4:23:02: ****Find berry nd porcelain and get them somewhere safe. Berry wont answer her cell. they r in danger!**

Danger? Danger from what? Could this be what Santana had been up to? And what did Kurt have to do with any of this?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Evans 4:24:39:** **What do u mean danger? where r u? **Sam texted her back. Biting her lip Santana glanced over a to Blaine, who was still paying her no mind, and sent him back a message saying what she'd been trying to hide this whole week.

**Santana 4:26:11:**** Gay warbler is under the control of a siren nd now he's gonna kill porcelain cause the siren told him 2. berry's w/ porcelain nd she's gonna get hurt if he finds them. I'm stuck in the car w/ warbler nd he's on his way 2 find them. get them nd hide!** Santana texted back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sam looked down at his phone in alarm. A siren? Didn't they like, kill sailors or something? Porcelain was obviously Kurt which meant gay warbler must be Blaine. And if this siren had Blaine out to kill, then he really wouldn't hesitate to hurt Rachel if she tried to stop him. Of course Santana was also in danger of becoming collateral damage, being that she was trapped in the car with a man out for blood. Realizing he didn't know where either of the girls were, he immediately pulled out his phone and dialed Rachel's number. He let out a sigh of relief once the brunette finally picked up the phone.

"Hello?" "Rach, it's Sam. Where are you? It's important." The blond asked urgently. "At the Lima shopping center with Kurt… is something going on? Did you talk to Santana?" Rachel asked troubled by his tone of voice. "You need to get Kurt and go somewhere safe. Blaine is under a siren's spell and now he's out to kill Kurt and Santana's locked in a car with him and they're headed your way." Sam said quickly as he made an illegal U- turn and sped towards the shopping center. He wasn't that far away so if he was lucky he could make it before Blaine and Santana did. "What!?" Rachel asked in alarm. "I'm going to try and help Santana get away from Blaine, but if he sees Kurt we're screwed." He told her. "Too late." Rachel said fearfully.

Through one of the store windows Rachel could see Blaine's car pull into the parking lot with he and Santana in the vehicle. "You need to hide Kurt now! I'll be there soon!" Sam said on the end of the line before hanging up. Rachel backed away from the window and moved towards Kurt who had just stepped out of the dressing room. "What do you think?" Kurt said showing off a red sweater. "It's perfect. In fact it's so perfect you should try it on in other colors too." Rachel said and she picked up multicolored versions of the sweater off of the rack and pushing him back towards the dressing room. "Ok, if you think they'll look good. I've never seen you this enthusiastic to go shopping before. I like it!" Kurt declared. Rachel let out a sigh of relief as he re entered the room. Pulling out her phone she shot a text to Santana.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Berry 4:31:22:**** I see you with Blaine outside. Sam filled me in. Keep Blaine away from the Sweater Emporium. I will stall Kurt. **

The Sweater Emporium? Santana asked herself as she read back the text. No wonder she didn't answer her phone. That store was probably every Rachel Berry's dream. Still, she at least knew where they were now. Following Blaine she remembered something that Coach Sylvester had told her. She needed to get him to resist the Siren's power. But she'd tried everything she could think of already and since she barely knew him she was out of ideas. Well, other than shooting a fireball at him in a crowded parking lot.

"Santana!" Sam yelled from behind her. She saw him jump out of his car and race towards her. Blaine meanwhile had stalked into one of the stores to look for Kurt. "We need to get him." Sam said making to follow the prep school boy. "No. He's only after Kurt. We need to get him somewhere without people. And I have just what we need to kill the siren." Santana said opening her bag and showing him the weapon she was carrying. "There's a vacant store where the candle shop used to be, I remember 'cause my mom was all upset about it. But if you knew how to kill it why didn't you just let me and Rachel help?" Sam asked as Blaine emerged from the store.

"Just follow my lead and I'll explain in a minute. Hey Warbler! I know where he is. He's where that old candle store used to be." Santana called to him. Blaine looked back at them for a moment before charging towards where he had been directed and the other two teens followed close behind. "The siren is targeting guys and gets them to kill the person they love." The cheerleader explained. "And?" Sam asked still not sure where this was headed. "And it's pretty damn obvious to everyone who isn't you that you and Berry have the hots for each other." She said. Sam froze for a minute. "Are we that obvious?" He asked quietly. "Yes. You are. Now come on. We need to stop Warbler." Santana said. "The only way to stop him is to draw out the siren. And I may know how. If I could just-"

"NO!" The Latina yelled cutting off the blond. "We are not using you as bait. We'll find another way." She said confidently. "Like what?" Sam asked her. Santana struggled to find an answer when she noticed Blaine had changed his route and headed into a store two units away. "Crap. We need to move now. He's headed towards Kurt and Rachel!" The two teens broke into a run, but were too late to stop him from entering the store.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Rachel, I must have tried on every sweater in this store. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I've had enough shopping for one day." Kurt said annoyed. "But this maroon one is so cute. Can't you just-" Rachel suddenly went quiet as Blaine entered the store. The empty look in his eyes terrified her. "Kurt! Go back in the dressing room! Now!" Rachel ordered as the dark haired boy approached them. "What's wrong with you? It's just Blaine." Kurt said looking at her like she was crazy. This negative attention quick switched focus as his boyfriend grabbed part of the metal clothes stand and broke off it off The store cashier quickly took notice and hastily made her way over to them. She was quickly tossed aside as Santana and Sam rushed into the store.

Thinking quickly Rachel shoved a still in shock Kurt into the dressing room and plastered herself against the door. If Blaine wanted to kill he'd have to go through her, and that was something he was willing to do. He lunged to strike her with the jagged broken piece of metal when Sam used his power to shove the other boy against the wall. The blond was quickly by Rachel's side. "You ok?" He asked. "I'm fine. Now will someone please tell me what the hell is wrong with him? Something to do with a Siren?" the short girl asked confused. There was no time to answer her as Blaine stood up ready to fight again. This time all three of the magic students were ready back when they heard a soft song.

Rachel and Santana remained unaffected but Sam immediately seemed stunned and Blaine stayed frozen in his place. "Sam?" Rachel asked standing in front of him. Shaking his head the tall boy was pulled back down to reality. "That song…" he said bewildered "it just…" "Don't think about the song. Focus on Berry. Trust me. It can't hurt you if you don't listen." Santana instructed. She pulled out her weapon as Sam did what he was told. From her research the taller girl knew that the song meant the siren wouldn't be far behind.

Sure enough the Siren soon appeared directly behind an oblivious Sam, but with her short stature Rachel couldn't see it due to Sam's tall and well built body. Instead the two teens kept their attention on each other as they were told. The Siren wasn't as Santana had seen before. Slowly but surely its skin started to turn pale, its face was sunken in and its bright eyes were fading. Before it could pounce Santana quickly swung the blade and beheaded the Siren.

The Cashier woman screamed at the mess causing Rachel and Sam to face the body and snapped Blaine out of his trance. The three of them had one hell of a mess to clean up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"How's Porcelain doing?" Santana asked as she and Rachel walked to class. "Well, thanks to a more refined version of the memory spell we used on the saleswoman he doesn't remember anything from the attack and because of the Siren's spell Blaine doesn't have any recollection of his time going rogue." Rachel reported happily. "And thanks to me the store looks as if nothing ever happened." Sam said coming up behind them. "Well I would have helped, but with all the time I spent kicking ass this week I needed the time to practice my solo." Santana told them. "Finally! I've been dying to see it!" Rachel said excitedly. She pulled her friends down the hall chattering happily as they entered the choir room to find everyone else already present.

"Ah, there you three are. Santana, I believe you're the last assignment to go. The floor is yours." Mr. Schuester said stepping aside as Sam and Rachel took their seats. Cuing in the band Santana cleared her mind and started to sing.

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

_Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember  
The people we used to be  
It's even harder to picture  
That you're not here next to me  
You said it's too late to make it  
But is it too late to try?  
And in our time that you wasted  
All of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time  
When we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all those fairy tales are full of it  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_

_You turned your back on tomorrow  
'Cause you forgot yesterday  
I gave you my love to borrow  
But you just gave it away  
You can't expect me to be fine  
I don't expect you to care  
I know I've said it before  
But all of our bridges burned down_

_I've wasted my nights  
You turned out the lights  
Now I'm paralyzed  
Still stuck in that time  
When we called it love  
But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all those fairy tales are full of it  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_

_Now I'm at a payphone_

_Now baby don't hang up  
So I can tell you what you need to know  
Baby I'm begging you just please don't go  
So I can tell you what you need to know_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home  
All of my change I spent on you  
Where have the times gone  
Baby, it's all wrong  
Where are the plans we made for two?_

_If happy ever after did exist  
I would still be holding you like this  
And all those fairy tales are full of it  
One more stupid love song, I'll be sick_

_Now I'm at a payphone_

Applause quickly followed, but Santana's eyes shifted to the only person that really mattered. Brittany offered up a wide smile that filled Santana with pride. Things between the two girls weren't totally fixed yet-not by a long shot. But the Latina saw this as the first step towards mending their…whatever they were. Now it was Brittany's turn to make a move.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX

Sam anxiously waited for Rachel to arrive at his house. She'd asked to meet with him so he could explain why they'd been left out of Santana's investigation. Jumping at the chance to speak with her alone he'd quickly invited her over. The brunette had asked their friend for a direct answer, but the other girl had decided that Sam should be the one to tell her. And as nervous as he was he agreed. As he anxiously waited for her he heard a knock at the door

"Come in." Sam said stepping aside so Rachel could enter. She briskly walked past him and he could sense she wanted to keep things serious. They entered the living room in silence and Sam was suddenly thankful that they were alone in the house. Both his parents were at work and his twin siblings were at a friend's house. Not being able to take the quiet anymore he decided to speak first.

"So about what happened this week…" "Is it because of what happened with the book?" Rachel asked. Her brown eyes were wide and sad looking. "No! Rach I already told you that wasn't your fault. No one blames you for anything that happened." He reassured her. "Then what's going on? Why is it that everyone knows what's going on but me?" She asked frantically. "The siren was attacking people who were in love." He explained desperately. "So?" She asked still not understanding.

Seeing no other way to explain himself, Sam leaned down and crushed his lips onto hers. She didn't respond at first, but when Rachel finally kissed back he was relieved. He'd finally done what he'd wanted to do for weeks now. And he couldn't be happier.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Aww, what a sweet ending. Next chapter will be tied together with the 'Night of Neglect' episode, so if anyone has any suggestions for songs make sure to leave a review :D


	4. Monster

_Disclaimer: After 4 chapters I still don't own glee *sighs* but I do have this new chapter here for all of my wonderful readers and reviews! This chapter loosely follows 'A Night of Neglect' but if for whatever reason you missed the episode or are new to the show you really don't need to have seen the episode since I've made changes from the show and it's mostly just a background subplot. Enjoy :D_

XOXOXOXXOXOXOX

"This just proves what I've been telling you. These aren't animal attacks." Sam said passing the newspaper over to Santana. There had been four incidents involving unsuspecting people being attacked and ripped to shreds. There were even organs missing. This one, however, was very different. The others had been killed outside in vacant areas, but the latest attack hadn't just been in some empty parking lot. It had been _inside of a car. _Noticing this Sam had called for a meeting during their free period in Mr. Schuster's office while he was teaching a class. They weren't exactly allowed in there, but I wasn't like they were going to get caught. Santana's lock picking skills were _way_ too good for that.

"This doesn't prove it was something magic related either Sam. This could just as easily be some psycho." Rachel pointed out. "Unless he's got razor sharp teeth or he's Mike Tyson, I don't think a person did this." Santana told her passing the newspaper along to the smaller girl. "So what do you think it is then?" Rachel asked as she skimmed the article. "Well it's definitely been picky up until this point. The first four victims were all guys, but this last one was a girl. I'm still looking to see if they had anything in common but since their names still haven't been released there isn't much information I could get other then the fact that they go to our school." Sam summed up for them. Just then the bell rang signaling the end of their free period rang.

"I've gotta go. I have a major chemistry test next. Keep me posted?" Santana asked. Sam nodded and the Latina walked out the door. Rachel got up to follow her, but was stopped by Sam blocking the exit. "I need to talk to you. You've been avoiding me for days now." Sam said sounding desperate. "Sam I…I don't really know what to say." Rachel said looking down. He put his hand under her chin and lifted her head to look at him. "I wasn't trying to hurt you. I care about you Rae…as more than just a friend." He leaned down and kissed her. She returned the kiss before reluctantly pulling away. "I care about you as more than a friend too. But this is all happening too fast." Rachel said panicking. She slipped away from his grasp and hurried into the hallway. Unable to catch up to her he called after her. "I'll make this right Rachel! I promise." He said. Now if only he knew how.

XOXOXOXXOXOXOX

"Why do we have to sell taffy? Didn't Figgins give us some money out of the Cheerios budget?" Quinn asked. "Well thanks to Sue having hidden the Cheerios money in off shore accounts we're having a bit of trouble accessing it." Mr. Schue told the club during their afternoon meeting. Most of the club fixed their gaze (or glares) on Santana and Rachel. The Jewish girl shifted in her seat and fiddled with her skirt, the Latina – not so much.

"Will you all stop looking at me and Berry like fucking creepers? We'll go talk to Coach later and ask her about it. Problem solved." Santana said lifting her hands up for emphasis. "She's never going to give us the money. She hates this club. And so does everyone else. Even after we won Regionals for the first time in forever we're all still getting slushied. No one is going to buy outdated candy from us." Mercedes said turning away from Santana and back towards Mr. Schue.

"I can't listen to this." Mike said getting out of his seat. "At least everyone knows about this club. Tina, Artie, Brittany and I are on the Academic team. Hell, we even won a trip to the championships on _TV_, but now because we're completely nameless we can't even get funding go to compete." Mike said annoyed. "Wait, I get you three on the team, but Brittany?" Their teacher asked. "Our fourth got Rubella. Her parents are hippies and don't believe in vaccinations so we had to have Brittany stand in at the last minute." Tina explained. "And surprisingly Brittany is very knowledgeable about cat diseases." Artie elaborated further.

"Well how much do you need to make the trip?" Mr. Schuester asked. "With gas and motels and if we only eat Funyuns, about 250 dollars." Tina calculated. "Well don't worry. All we need to do is sell more taffy!" Their teacher said happily. Rachel smacked her forehead. This was going to be a long week.

XOXOXOXXOXOXOX

Sam waited anxiously next to Rachel locker. He really wanted to talk to her. To apologize. He'd screwed up majorly and he was afraid that if he didn't fix this soon he'd lose her for good.

"She's not coming over here." Santana said walking over to him. "Why not? This is her locker." Sam said still looking down the hallway. "Because she saw you here, turned around and ran the other way. Seriously, what's up between you and Berry? Can't you two just kiss and make up?" She joked. Her amusement, however, faded when he winced at the word kiss. "Unless that's the problem…" Santana said putting things together. "Did you kiss her?" She asked. "Yes, but-" "But what? Why the hell is she so freaked out over a kiss? From what I saw she was pretty into you before." The Latina said crossing her arms. "Because it wasn't just a kiss." Sam said quietly. His friend's eyes widened. "You had sex with her?!" Santana asked sounding shocked. "Shh, keep it down. Yes, we slept together. And I thought everything was great. Then I woke up and she was gone and she's been avoiding me ever since. I need help. How do I get her back?" He asked desperately.

Santana sighed. "Have you actually talked to her since then?" She inquired. "Only this morning, and she said things were moving too fast." He told her. "Look, Berry was pining over Finn for two years and never slept with him even after he said how much he loved her and sang a bunch of pretty songs with her. And all of a sudden she's into you, she'd still a virgin until she sleeps with you, and the two of you aren't even dating. For a girl like Berry that a huge deal. She probably feels like trash." The Latina explained. "She's not trash!" Sam protested. "Then tell her that. Tell her she means something to you." She instructed him. "But she won't even talk to me." He said. "Then I'll talk to her. Just promise me you weren't just trying to get laid." Santana said. "I swear." Sam pledged. Santana nodded her approval at the answer before walking off down the hall.

X0X0X0X0X0X0X

"Why are we back here already? We were just here yesterday afternoon." Artie said suppressing a yawn. An emergency meeting had been called and all of the glee kids were told to arrive early and all of the – excluding Puck and Lauren who decided it wasn't worth it to wake up at 6am – had made it on time.

"We are here because we will no longer be selling taffy!" Mr. Schuster announced. A ripple of quiet cheers erupted, fazing their teacher a moment before he continued. "I had a talk with Ms. Holiday and she had the idea of throwing a benefit -a "Night of Neglect". We can sell tickets, practice for Nationals, _and_ raise money for New York and for the decathlon team! And we're only going to do songs by neglected artists." He finished. A silence followed as his student just stared back. "Because it's a night of neglect…and we're all neglected…" he added.

"But if we're trying to raise money then shouldn't we do songs by artists people already know? I mean sure when we compete it doesn't matter because we are judged solely by performance, but we're trying to raise money. For example, which would you pay to see? A beloved musical like 'Wicked'? Or a play you no absolutely nothing about?" Rachel asked. The room stayed silent for a moment before Finn shyly spoke up. "She's got a point." He agreed much to Quinn's irritation. "I agree too." Sam said quickly, not wanting to be shown up by Finn. Pretty soon much of the group began to see Rachel's point and sided with her. "Well…how about you guys come up with some songs –including a group number- and we'll meet on Thursday to discuss it. The benefit is this Saturday though, so make sure you get your parents and everyone else you know to buy tickets." Mr. Schue said relenting. He then dismissed them and leaving them a good forty-five minutes before their first period class.

Seeing her chance Santana quickly grabbed Rachel and pulled her out into the hall with her earning stares from the rest of the club. "What is the meaning of this Santana?" Rachel asked annoyed with being dragged away. "I need to talk to you. It's about what happened with Sam." The taller girl said causing the smaller girl to stand frozen in place. "He told you?" She asked quietly. "Yes, but-" "I can't believe him! I can't believe he told everyone!" Rachel shouted. "He-" "Practically begged me to get you to talk to him. And he didn't tell everyone. I made him tell me. Trouty misses you and all of your crazy. Why won't you just talk to him? You stood up to sweater vest. Hell, you stood up to me. What's so freaking complicated here?" the Hispanic girl asked. Rachel felt a few tears roll down her cheeks. "I don't know what to. I'm scared San. What if he doesn't want me anymore? What if he just runs back to Quinn?" Rachel asked quietly. "So you're just gonna ignore him?" Santana asked incredulously. "No I… We still haven't found whatevers been attacking people and now we have this benefit and-it's all just so much. I just need some time to think things through." The brunette said. And with that she turned and walked away.

As Rachel left Santana turned around to see Sam watching them from down the hall. She gave him a strained smile and he instantly felt dread. It was pretty obvious that he was on his own with this one. But as quickly as he'd felt defeated he became confident again. He'd fought monsters for god's sake. If he could do that he could get her back. And he was sure he knew how.

XOXOXXOXOX

Sam immediately got to work on finding out what was behind the attacks. If solving this case would help Rachel figure things out then he was determined to unravel it as quickly as possible. He knew the last guy killed had been on the football team. Granted he didn't know much about him other then the guy was a senior and he threw a slushie at Tina, but he didn't know much beyond that other then he'd gotten his ass kicked by Mike, who used some sweet ninja moves on the guy (seriously, he didn't even know Mike would or could actually fight someone). Sam tended to avoid some of the other football players after his fight with Karofsky. He didn't need another black eye. But it was a bit suspicious that the guy had stopped coming to school – who the hell stops showing up halfway through their senior year?

Using some ninja skills of his own Sam was going to have to somehow get into the principal's office and get his hands on the student files of the victims. Under different circumstances he'd ask Coach Sylvester to get the files for him rather than just file numbers, but she'd been unexpectedly absent from school and the only link of contact anyone had with her were carefully placed and hastily scrawled notes. There had been speculation that it was over the hidden school funds, but Sam doubted that highly. If anything the cheerleading coach would be in front of everyone justifying her actions while loudly insulting everyone in the room.

However, he did have an alternate plan. Pulling out his phone he sent Santana a message outlining his idea. It was simple yet deceptive. It was also not something he'd normally do, but hanging around Santana (and even Puck to a certain point) had taught him how to be sneaky when it counted. When he finally got a response from Santana he was happy to see she approved and was ready to play her part.

XOXOXXOXOX

"_Of course she'd pull a stunt like this."_ Sam thought to himself as he saw Rachel standing outside of Miss Pillsbury's office. He wasn't thinking about the brunette however. He was thinking about a certain Latina who'd tricked him. Shoving his nerves into the back of his head he cautiously approached Rachel in the hopes that she wouldn't run away this time.

"Hey." Sam says gently as he stands in front of her. "Hi…I'm guessing Santana's not coming?" Rachel asked looking down yet still seeing through their friend's plan. "She was supposed to be. Did she explain the plan? We only need two people to pull it off…you know, if you're up for it." Sam says carefully. "Are you sure this will work?" She asked looking up at him with wide brown eyes. "Do you trust me?" The blond boy asks in response. He's wasn't sure whether or not she'd help. On one hand she still won't really speak to him and things aren't going well between the two of them, but on the other hand innocent lives could be at stake and Rachel would never let anyone get killed if she could stop it.

"Yes, I trust you." Rachel confirmed causing a wave of relief to flood through Sam's system. "Do you know what to do?" He asked her. She nodded. "We should probably separate and wait a few minutes so no one suspects anything. Good luck." She said before turning and walking towards the direction of the principal's office. Watching her walk off, Sam casually leaned against a locker down the hall and pretended to be busy with his phone. A minute passed…then two...finally after three minutes had passed he saw a large crowd gathering around where Rachel had gone to wait. Walking casually he watched as Principal Figgins and his secretary broke through the mass of students to get to Rachel who was lying on the floor unconscious. Well, not really unconscious, but everyone else didn't know that.

Sam carefully walked around the occupied group and slipped into the office just as Ms. Pillsbury arrived with a first aid kit (where the actual nurse was could be anyone's guess. McKinley wasn't exactly known for its attentive staff). He knew he had to move fast. They would probably try to move Rachel and if she stayed "unconscious" for too long they might even call an ambulance. Pulling a short list of names out of his pocket, Sam skimmed the paper and knew this wasn't going to be easy. The files were coded by numbers instead of names and with a school as big as McKinley the task of finding each file could take all day.

But to Sam's luck he spotted the jackpot laid out on Figgins' desk. On it were the files from all of the students who had recently died – including ones he recognized from the siren attacks. Picking them up, he concealed them in his Letterman's jacket and quietly rushed out of the office. Moving even faster he rushed to his locker and shoved the files inside. Now he just had to get rid of the crowd.

Before he had the chance to do anything Rachel had apparently made a miraculous recovery and opened her eyes. Of course she was smart enough to continue her charade. As she was helped to her feet the small girl acted as if she was unable to walk. Deciding to let her know that he'd completed his end of the plot, Sam pretended to be distressed and rushed over to "help" her.

"Are you ok Rach?" The blond asked playing along. "I think I'm ok. I think I might just be lightheaded from skipping dinner last night and breakfast this morning." Rachel replied in a shaky voice. "Young man would you please escort Ms. Berry to the nurse? And the rest of you, back to class!" Figgins ordered. There were a few groans and some muttering, but other than that the group dispersed without incident as Sam walked Rachel down to the nurse's office. Rachel leaned against Sam as he slipped his arm around her waist giving off the impression that he was supporting her weight.

"That was some performance." Sam remarked when they were out of Figgins' sight. Rachel beamed. "Years of acting lessons had to pay off sometime. Did you get the files?" She asked. "Yeah, they're in my locker. They were pretty easy to find. Figgins had them just sitting on his desk. I got them just in time to come and 'rescue you'." He said in an amused tone. "My hero." Rachel replied sweetly. As the approached the nurse's office they quickly resumed their act and walked inside. Sam quickly explained about Rachel "fainting" and was instructed to help her lie down on one of the cots and go back to class while her dads were called. He did as he was told.

"I'll talk to you later." Sam whispered before kissing her forehead and leaving the office. As he left, Rachel let out a sigh. He'd managed to make her feel better and confuse her all at once. She cared about Sam a lot, but the fact of the matter was that they had never gotten their powers they would be nothing more than acquaintances. Other then music they didn't have all that much in common. It'd had been the same thing with Finn and that had been disastrous. But if she didn't even give things with Sam a chance, would she be missing out?

XOXOXXOXOX

"Looks like things are pretty good between you and Berry." Santana remarked as Sam stepped back into the hallway. "Be lucky you're a girl or I'd hit you." Sam said walking past her. The Latina rolled her eyes before following him. "It worked didn't it? She'd talking to you again and you got the files. Besides, did you really think I was going to lie on the floor? Berry makes a way better damsel in distress." she told him. He just rolled his eyes in response.

"So where are the files?" Santana asked him getting down to business. "In my locker. We're gonna have to wait until after school. It's too risky to read them here. Think Rachel's dads will let us in?" The tall boy asked. "They'll let you in. But you're on your own today. I think I know where Coach Sylvester is and I need to find out what she's not telling us." Santana told him. "Fine, but if things go bad it's gonna be your fault." Sam warned. "Stop being such a girl lady lips. It'll be fine. I'll call you later." Santana said walking away leaving Sam to plan out exactly what he was going to say to Rachel.

XOXOXXOXOX

Santana stood outside of a house just at the edge of Lima and impatiently rang the doorbell for a third time. Even as a child she had prided herself in being on step ahead and while growing up in Lima Heights had encouraged her to toughen up physically, it had also taught her that knowledge was power. Knowing who did what, when, where, and why ensured that she kept the upper hand at all times. So naturally when Coach Sylvester suddenly took a "sick leave" Santana's curiosity had been peaked. She knew something was wrong. Coach didn't get sick. She was a powerful witch for crying out loud. And besides, if she wouldn't tolerate someone else taking time off for a cold, then why would she do so herself?

As the cheerleader moved to ring the bell again she was quickly met with the door swinging open to an irate looking Sue Sylvester. The anger quickly simmered down to annoyance at the site of her student. "Lopez this is a bad time. I'll fix things with the budget for your little club, but anything else can wait." The woman said before preparing to shut the door. "Wait! I need to talk to you. Why haven't you been at school?" Santana asked holding the door open. "Susie?" a feminine voice called from inside of the house. "I'll be there in a minute Jeanie." Sue answered. "Who is that?" Santana asked puzzled. "No one that concerns you. Look, this is a bad time. Get back to work on your case. I doubt a man-eating whatever is going to wait until I get back to school. Go." Her teacher and coach said one last time before shutting the door.

Santana frowned. She hadn't gotten the answers she'd wanted. On the other hand she did get one piece of information. Coach was being distracted by someone named Jeanie. And that would most definitely be something the Latina would be looking into –after the case was solved.

XOXOXXOXOX

"Anything yet?" Rachel asked as she flipped through the files. "What? Oh, no…nothing yet." Sam said regaining his focus. He should have been focusing on the case. People's lives were in danger while this thing – creature or otherwise – was hunting down their classmates. They'd already had to deal with people they knew being put in danger. They themselves had been endangered before. But he was still a teenage boy and he couldn't help it if he couldn't stop staring at her. Being in _her_ room and sitting on _her_ bed didn't help things.

Of course while the tall boy studied her, he noticed her eyes start to water. "What is it?" he asked in concern. "I – I knew this girl." Rachel explained pointing to the file in her lap. "I mean, we weren't close or anything, but she was on the Cheerios. I didn't even know she was dead. She just hadn't shown up to practice for a while and Santana and I thought that maybe she quit. The girl died and no one has said anything about it other than 'isn't it tragic'. She had a life...a family..." Rachel said wrapping her arms around herself. Sam shifted over on the bed and put his arms around her. "It'll be ok, we'll figure this out. I knew one of the guys too. He was on the football team. He was totally a douche bag, but it still sucks that he died." He said in an attempt to comfort her.

Rachel suddenly straightened up and looked at him. "He was on the football team?" she questioned. "Well yeah…" Sam answered confused. Rachel picked up another file and skimmed through it. "Right here, this guy was on the Hockey team. So was one of the others. And the last one was on the basketball team. Don't you get it? These were all jocks. And if this thing is after Jocks then it could be coming for any one of us next!" Rachel explained.

"Anyone one of who?" Santana asked as she walked into Rachel's room. "Your dads let me in. What did I miss?" She asked closing the door and taking a seat on Rachel's desk chair. "This thing is only going after jocks. Which means we need to be on our guard." Rachel warned her. "And it means the attacks aren't as random as we thought they were." Sam added in. Santana thought about this for a moment. "So are we thinking this isn't an animal? Because I don't know about you, but I even I couldn't do that kind of damage." The Latina told them. "But an animal wouldn't know the difference between a jock and someone who isn't a jock. Unless you count the bright red letter men jackets, but unless this is a bull I don't think that would make that much of a difference." Sam said. The three teens pondered this for a moment before an idea struck Santana.

"What if someone is controlling the animal and sending it after people?" She suggested. "Like an attack dog?" Sam asked. "Exactly!" Santana confirmed. "Well I don't know about you two, but I think whatever this thing is must be bigger then some German shepherd or Labrador retriever." Rachel told them. "What about a werewolf?" Santana suggested. "It can't be. We learned about those remember? They full moon thing may not be real, but a werewolf wouldn't have control over when they changed. So if it attacked it wouldn't just go after a jock, it would go after anyone." Sam explained. Rachel stood up and started pacing the floor.

"Whatever it is, we still need to be on our guard. We know the attacks were all at night and outdoors." The brunette said trying to concentrate. "Except the one in the car, which would require oppose able thumbs to open the door." Santana pointed out in support of her own theory. "It's not just us we have to worry about though. Do you realize how many sports teams our school has?" Sam asked. "The football team, the basketball team, the field hockey team, the bowling team – " "Wait, our school has a bowling team, but they can't afford to give the glee club a single bus three times at the most a year? This is outrageous!" Rachel exclaimed. "Berry! Focus! We can complain about that later. Right now we have a serious problem." Santana yelled at her.

The three were interrupted by one of Rachel's fathers – Leroy – walking into the room. "Rachel? What's going on up here? Is everything alright?" He asked with concern having heard Rachel's outburst. "Of course daddy. We were just having a very heated discussion about which songs we will be singing at our benefit concert this weekend." Rachel covered easily. "Well I think maybe it's time for your friends to go home now. You need your rest sweetheart." Leroy told her. "Ok daddy." Rachel answered sweetly as her father walked out of the room.

"We'll figure this out later. I've gotta go find an actual song for the concert and do my homework." Santana said picking up her bags. "Since when do you do your own homework?" Sam asked her "Since I needed an excuse to leave you too lovebirds alone." Santana answered teasingly as her two friends blushed before leaving the room. After a moment of silence Sam stood up and went to follow her. "Sam, wait." Rachel said grabbing his arm.

The blond boy stopped and turned to look down at her. "I don't really know what this is or…what we are, and with all that's happened lately it's pretty clear things will never be black and white, but I don't want to lose this…whatever it is." The brunette told him. Sam stared into her wide brown eyes and his brows furrowed. "So do you want us to just stay friends or something?" He asked her sounding a bit hurt. "No! Not at all. You're misunderstanding me. I do want us to be more then friends. I just want us to take it a bit slow is all. It might be a bit late for it but –." Sam cut Rachel off with a quick peck on the lips. "I get it. Slow." Sam said reaching down and taking her hand. They shared a smile before they were once again interrupted by Rachel's father.

"Rachel? I told you it was time for your friend to go home now. That nice girl already left." Leroy called up the stairs. Sam laughed. "Did he really just call Santana a nice girl?" He asked. "Goodbye Sam." Rachel said sweetly and gently pushed him toward the door. Flashing her a smile the tall boy left without saying a single word leaving Rachel feeling a lot better then she had before.

XOXOXOXOXOX

The Night of Neglect concert had come up quicker than anyone had expected. Of course the name had by then been changed to the New Directions Spring Showcase after a unanimous vote to strike down the idea of using only neglected songs. Most of the parents had purchased tickets and spread the word around to other parents and some co-workers so the club had actually raised a decent amount of money from pre-sale tickets. If they could just sell a few more tickets at the door they would complete their quota. There was just one problem, Mercedes.

With the encouragement of Lauren, Mercedes had turned from diva to nightmare and had demanded everything from having a large bowl of only green M&M's to a litter of fresh puppies to dry her hands with. Quinn and Finn had become increasingly frustrated with her behavior and had drawn the line at the puppies. "Yeah they're like cute and soft and stuff, but you can't just like, use them as towels." Finn had said. "Where the hell do you expect us to just get a litter of Puppies?" Quinn had asked annoyed. So with her demands not met Mercedes was now refusing to go on stage and with a packed audience waiting they now had no closing act.

This had left Rachel to go out to the parking lot to find her. With her now sunny disposition and an appreciation for Mercedes' Diva status she seemed like the ideal choice to convince the plus-sized singer to return to the show. The pep talk with Mercedes had gone well and and the larger diva was making her way inside to reclaim her position as the closing act of the show. Rachel on the other hand lagged behind. She had really wanted that spot, but if she had to take one for the team she would. After all, it wasn't as if this hadn't gone her way in all other aspects as of late. She smiled to herself, but was soon snapped out of her reverie by a fierce growl. Turning slowly she came face to face with something unexpected.

Staring at her with haunting fascination was a a pair of glowing golden eyes. And attached to these eyes was a creature. Not just any creature... a werewolf. But how was this possible? They had already eliminated werewolves from the list. Logically it just didn't make sense. The creature stared at the petite girl with intensity as she considered her options. She couldn't run inside. There were people in there – some of them people she really cared about – and considering this thing had gotten into a locked car, an unlocked building wouldn't be a challenge. Plus if she ran she'd have her back turned and while she was quick for a small girl, there was no telling just how fast this thing could catch her. She'd have to fight her way out by herself.

* * *

Back inside of the building everyone else was unaware of what was going on outside. Almost everyone was in the auditorium, whether it be in the audience or backstage. Except for a certain group of boys.

"Will you just give it up? You can live whatever lie you want, but don't pretend that the three of us don't really know what's going on here." Blaine snapped at Dave Karoftsky. "You don't know squat butt boy." Dave charged back. That had just about done it for Blaine and he immediately pushed the football player who began to shove him right back. Before the situation could escalate further Santana intervened and call for them to stop. "You're real brave with your fists, but your coward when it comes to the truth." She heard Kurt say. That really caught the Latina's attention. "Truth about what?" She asked. "None of your business J-Lo." Dave said all too quickly. This immediately caused Santana to snap from confusion to anger.

"First of all, anything you do became my business when you tossed that slushy up in my grill. Not to mention messing with my friends." Santana said folding her arms and glaring at him. "I think I can take a couple of queers and a girl." Dave boasted. Santana just let out an emotionless laugh and stepped up in his face. "Ok, here's how this is gonna go down – three choices – either I take away your ability to reproduce, I take a razor blaze from my hair and cut you down to size or you walk away and live to be an homophobic jackass another day." She told him threateningly. Deciding he was screwed with the first to options, Dave stormed away obviously feeling humiliated that he was scared off by a girl.

"We could have handled that." Kurt said giving her a grateful smile. "Yeah, but it was more fun doing it together." Santana told him. The moment was interrupted when Santana got a text message. "Great. Queen Aretha finally decided to show up and is now demanding I help her prepare for her grand performance." She said annoyed. "Don't worry, I'll take care of this. As a fellow diva it's my obligation to deal with these matters." Kurt explained. "I'll go save us some seats." Blaine offered. Kurt nodded in agreement before walking to the choir room.

"Thanks." Blaine said turning back to Santana and flashing her a smile. Santana looked at him confused. "For what?" she asked him. "Rescuing me." He told her. "Please, that was nothing –" "Not the think with Karoftsky." The dark haired boy said cutting her off. She looked at him confused. "I'm still a little fuzzy on the details though... I remember driving a car, screaming, holding something. Do I want to know what happened?" He inquired. She shook her head. "Not really. With all that hair gel I don't think your head could take it." She said removing some of the tension. He laughed. "Well, I don't know what you did, but whatever it was it saved me from doing something horrible. You saved me and Kurt. I own you for that. If you ever need anything just call." He told her before turning and exiting the hallway. As his left he passed by a worried Sam headed towards Santana.

"Have you seen Rachel anywhere?" The blond asked. "Probably getting ready for the show, why?" The cheerleader asked. "Because she went outside to find Mercedes and hasn't come back in yet. And if she's still outside –" Santana immediately turned and ran to the exit with Sam close behind. They knew that Rachel had to be in serious trouble.

* * *

Rachel slowly stepped forward as the werewolf took purposeful steps towards her. She wasn't sure if it was her mind playing tricks on her, but she could have sworn she saw the beast lick it's lips. She needed to bide her time. One wrong move and she could be done for. With no options left and no one human around she resorted to desperate measures. Raising her hands she sent a powerful blast of energy straight at the monster sending it flying backwards. With out hesitation the werewolf picked itself off of the ground before morphing into something else. Standing in place of the werewolf was a giant size snake. The bizarre change startled the brunette and she was relieved when she heard Sam and Santana running towards her.

"What the hell is that?" Santana yelled. "It's – well it was – a werewolf. When I hit it it changed." Rachel explained. Before she could say more the snake launched it's head at them. Raising up his hands, Sam quickly put up an invisible wall to protect them. "I don't know how long I can hold it back." The blond said through gritted teeth. He wouldn't have to hold on for long. Right before their eyes the creature once again shifted. This time it changed into a giant tarantula.

"That's it. I've had enough of this." Santana said as Sam stumbled back to regain his composure. Creating a mass of fire in both hands she shot the flames at the body of the great spider only to be rewarded with a cry of pain from the monster. It crashed towards the ground leaving behind a mass of smoke. A silence followed and Santana ventured forward to inspect the damage.

Without warning a new creature rose form the ashes and the three teens gasped. It was a monstrous and terrifying dragon. "What the hell? How?" Santana asked alarmed. She fell hard against the ground as it shook from the mighty beast rising before her. The dragon let out a tremendous roar. "How do we take down that?" Sam yelled above the noise. "We have a bigger problem! There's people inside! If it gets to the building they could get hurt!" Rachel shouted back. "But we don't even know what it is!" Santana cried out. "It's a shape shifter." said a calm voice from behind them. The teens turned around to see Coach Sylvester casually examining the beast. "A shape shifter?" Rachel asked. "A person who can change into someone or something else – like Mystique in the X-Men comics." Sam explained. As he finished speaking a burst of fire blew out of the dragon's mouth and the trios dove for cover while Coach continued to observe from a safe distance away.  
" All you have to do is get it back to it's original form and kill it. I'll take care of the local yuppies inside and you take care of this big guy." Coach said before turning and going back inside.

"Wait what!?" Santana yelled. The dragon breathed out another huge burst of fire that shot downward. Sam and Rachel once again jumped out of the way, but Santana, who didn't notice until too late, was left encased in a wall of flames. "NO!" Rachel and Sam cried out together. It was pure irony. The girl who controlled fire would be destroyed by it. Except the destruction never came. With an incredible amount of strength, Santana gained control of the inferno and shot her own burst of flames towards the creature. It staggered backwards and collapsed once again in a heap, but this time it did not arise. It did, however, change it's form. It had become not just another creature, but a boy...one they would recognize anywhere. "Jacob?" Rachel said stunned.

It was almost incomprehensible to. On the surface this boy looked harmless, but if he was this thing, then he really had...

"Yes. Me. Scrawny and wimpy Jacob Ben Israel. The weird kid who was never good enough for you. For anyone." The Jewish boy said getting back to his feet. "Bet you never thought it was me." He continued taunting them. "But...why?" Sam asked finally summoning the courage to speak. "Why? Why not. Those people..._tortured_me. When they weren't making fun of me they were ignoring me like I didn't exist. I hated every damned second of it. But you wouldn't know that would you Mister blond haired, perfect abs, star football player. Or you Miss hot head bitch cheerleader." Jacob said switching his glare from Sam to Santana. "Did it make you feel all cool and special when you threw those slushies in my face? Make you feel real proud of yourself?!" He yelled making the Latina flinch. His gaze softened as he turned to Rachel.

"You understood though. You're just like me. They tormented you too. Don't tell me you haven't though about it. About what it would be like if they were all just gone." "Leave her alone! She's nothing like you! She'd never kill anyone!" Sam yelled protectively stepping in front of Rachel. The small girl suddenly looked even smaller. She looked horrified and stunned all at once. The normally precocious girl couldn't even bring herself to speak as she grabbed Sam's arm looking for some kind of stability in the ambivalent situation. Luckily for her Jacob's uncomfortable gaze shifted back to Sam as his expression twisted back to one of disgust.

"Fine then. If you know so much then why don't just stop me. Of course the only way to do that would be to kill me..." Jacob said tauntingly. The other three teens just stared not sure what to do. It was one thing to kill a creature, but human being? The Jewish boy just laughed at their hesitation. "Come on. You'd think you idiots could at least make a move. I mean you missed out on rescuing how many people by now? It's pathetic." He spat at them. This was enough for Santana. With her newly inspired anger she charged head first towards him – fireball in hand – only to stop short when suddenly realized she wasn't looking at Jacob.

"What's wrong San?" The sweet voice asked innocently. He had shift once more, but it wasn't a creature this time. She was looking into the blue eyes of Brittany. Catching the tan skinned girl off guard, Jacob shifted once more. He managed to change only his hands this time and turned them into cinder blocks. With his new form he managed punch her directly in the chest. Santana flew backwards and hit the ground on her side hard sending pain rocketing through the arm she landed on. Jacob had shifted once more and had decided on a particular face Sam recognized right away.

"Well? I'm right here? Come over and hit me. Aren't you mad about be breaking your heart." The voice and body of Quinn Fabray taunted. Rachel could practically feel Sam tense up. "Or maybe you don't have to hit me. You can always just ditch man hands and come over here Sammy." She said seductively. That snapped the tall boy out of any trance he's been in. The transition from bitchy to flirty was a trademark of Quinn Fabray. But no one – especially not Quinn – ever called him Sammy. "You're not real." He said trying to stand his ground. Not-Quinn just laughed. "Of course I'm real silly." The blond girl said walking towards him. "If I weren't real I could do this." The hands shifted once again. This time they stretched an unimaginable distance with one hand punching Sam backwards and the other tugging Rachel's ankle and pulling her to the ground.

Rachel looked up to see Jacob – in his actual form – hovering over her. "It doesn't have to be this way Rachel. You should join us. It'd be perfect." He told her. "Us?" Rachel questioned. "It's a whole group of us... This man came to us and told us we could be great-and it sounded crazy at first but then he gave us all these cool powers and showed us just how we can get our revenge." The boy told her now in his natural state. As he had spoke, Rachel had regained her footing. "Revenge is one thing - killing is another. I refuse to be apart of something so heinous." The brunette snapped at him. Before the boy could respond he was knocked backwards by an unseen force. Rachel looked over to see Sam who walked over to stand beside her. "It's now or never Rach...he's gotta be stopped." The Blond to her quietly as he reached down to grab her hand. She nodded silently and walked with him to the spot where Jacob had landed.

"You don't have to do this" The Jewish boy pleaded as he stared up at them. "You didn't have to kill any of those kids either. " Sam said almost angrily. "Rachel squeezed his hand tightly before she spoke. "I'm sorry Jacob, but you've turned into a monster." Rachel said. She was trying not to let any of the tears forming in her eyes fall. She created a sphere if energy and Sam followed her lead as he released his hand from hers. Together the two of them released the energy upon Jacob and listened as he let out a horrific cry of pain.

From where Santana was standing she could see much of what was happening other then Jacob being covered in a fury of shadows. For a moment she was torn between jealousy and thankfulness - jealousy because part of her wanted to be the one to take down the killer and thankful because she didn't know if she could actually go through with it. When the screaming finally ended the Latina hurried over to inspect the damage as he friends halted their attack. To her surprised the only thing that was left on the ground was a pile of ash. She was left speechless as Sam hugged Rachel tightly and she buried her face in his chest still resisting the urge to cry.

"That was... Wow..." Said someone in behind them. "Warbler? The hell are you doing here?" Santana asked. "Apparently seeing what I saw last time. That was incredible! How did you do that?" Blaine asked. Rachel's brow furrowed in confusion as she quickly wiped a few loose tears out of her eyes without detaching herself from Sam. "Wait... How could you possibly remember anything? That spell was supposed to make you forget. " Rachel told him. "A spell? Is that what it was? I think the cheerleading coach just used it on everyone inside. Everyone was screaming about an earthquake and then she got up to the mic and said something - I think it was in another language - and all of a sudden everyone acted like nothing was wrong. When I tried to ask Kurt about it he looked at me like I was crazy or something. I knew I had to find out what was going on so I came out here and saw you guys." Blaine explained. "The spell was in Latin, but that doesn't explain why it didn't effect you. Whatever the reason is you have to promise not to tell anyone. Exposing us could get us into huge trouble and with all the weird shit that's been going on we can't afford any problems. " Sam explained carefully.

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. But we should probably go inside now. Everyone's probably wondering where you guys are." Blaine said reassuringly. "And you should probably take this." He added shrugging off his jacket and holding it out to Santana. She was about to ask why when she followed his line of vision to her arm. It was cut up, dirty, and bleeding from having hit the ground. Some one was bound to ask questions when they saw it. She said a quick thank you before accepting the jacket and slipping it on. The foursome quickly made their way back inside. For the rest of the night they'd managed to avoid any questions as the concerted ended they all parted ways with a heavy sense of burden hanging over them.

XOXOXOXOXOX

Blaine Anderson cautiously entered the McKinley high school building and made his way towards where Santana had told him Coach Sylvester's office would be. The building was hauntingly empty, but that was to be expected on a Saturday morning. As he arrived at the room he saw Coach, Sam, Rachel and Santana already waiting for him. "Sit down hair gel. We need to talk." Sue barked at him. The Dalton boy immediately took a seat in the only other vacant chair left in the room. He resisted the urge to flinch as she stared him down.

"Listen up kid 'cause I mean every word I say and Sue Sylvester does not repeat herself. I don't know how or why magic doesn't seem to be working on you, but you better understand that if you say one word about anything I will turn you into some disgusting greasy animal that would put Will Schuster's hair to shame. Clear?" She questioned. Blaine just nodded his head before finding his voice. "Like I said last night, your secret's safe with me. I owe you guys big time and I want to pay you back for saving me. I want to help you. Not like fighting or anything, but I can do other stuff, like research." Blaine told them. The others in the room seemed hesitant.  
"Listen, you have to know that this shit isn't pretty. People are getting killed. Once you're involved in this there's no backing out." Santana warned him. "I know that. But I was involved the minute that thing tried to kill me. I can't just turn around and forget everything. Maybe I'm not even supposed to. Maybe the spell not working on me is a sign that I'm supposed to be apart of this." The curly hair boy explained pleadingly. There was a pause before Sam finally spoke up. "I think he's right. I say he stays." "I agree." Rachel added in. Santana just nodded. "Well then Blaine Warbler, you've just been recruited. Now all we need to do is get everyone up to speed. You had something to say Berry." Sue said turning back to Rachel.

The petite girl stayed quiet for a moment before speaking up. "Jacob...Jacob told me that there were others. That a man had recruited them an gave them powers to get revenge. He...tried to get me to join." she said sounding shaken. Sam wrapped a comforting arm around her as Sue pondered what she had said. "Did he say anything else?" Coach asked. Rachel shook her head no. The teacher sighed. "What is it? I know that look and it's never anything good." Santana said. "This is exactly how the war ended the first time. The one that led to your powers being bound in the first place. But since Jerome was destroyed that means someone else has taken over. Giving a bunch of unstable kids powers and setting them loose is just the beginning." Sue warned them.

The five stood in the office with a sense of impending danger. The new war had just begun and winning the first battle wouldn't be enough. They needed to be ready and they needed to be ready soon.

_Wow that chapter was long. If you stick with me for a moment I have a couple of notes:_ _-_

_You may have noticed no songs here. A friend of mine said having the song lyrics in the middle was distracting and the chapter was also over 8,000 words. I've considered maybe making a playlist, but only if anyone really wants it._

_-Please review! I'd love to hear your thoughts on the chapter. I wanted it to be a bit more dramatic then the others as well as introduce Blaine into the group. Just to clarify only Blaine has joined. It's unlikely Kurt will be joining anytime soon though this doesn't mean Klaine will be going away. There will just a small amount of it. They are not the main focus and I do not intend for them to be._

_-So Samchel is now together. I'm considering a one-shot about the night in question that caused all the drama, but again this will only be if someone really wants it._

_-Finally, I do have a youtube account. My channel is You Tube dot com / MysticWriter1 . Please Sub!_

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
